


Nico Di Angelo at Hogwarts

by DiAngelo6002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAngelo6002/pseuds/DiAngelo6002
Summary: Nico goes to Hogwarts because Hecate and Hades asked him to help Harry Potter to destroy Voldemort. He finds many familiar faces along the way as well as some friends and enemies. How will the Ghost king endure this quest?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not on the Harry Potter Universe nor the Percy Jackson Universe.

Nico was laying on the couch of his cabin with Will laying by his side. He had fallen asleep while watching one of the many seasons of their favorite TV show and was now snoring quietly, only letting off tiny huffs of air, which Nico found utterly adorable. The Italian wouldn't admit it though.

The little things Will did like having a skip in his step after they had kissed, how he held Nico's hand under the Apollo table whenever he could notice Nico had experienced a bad day, or how he laid right now beside him snoring with his head in his lap and snoring so quietly that if you weren't a musician or a demigod you probably wouldn't have heard it.

Nico caressed Will's cheek softly enough not wake him up. Will shuffled a bit and he panicked for a second thinking that he woke him up. But he just repositioned his head and put it more comfortably in Nico's lap. The Italian let out a sigh of relief but then he saw the ruby eyes of his skull ring blinking; declaring that his father needed him.

He stood up carefully lifting Will's head and put it under a pillow that was nearby. His cabin was huge since only he lived there without the exception of Hazel's visits. A bed with black covers and white pillows was pressed up against the wall and on the other side there where a couple of couches facing the flat-screen TV by the other wall. He sighed once again and tiredly shadowed traveled away to the Underworld.

.....

It was dark as it always was. The sound of his footsteps bounced on the walls of his father's palace. He liked to think that their relationship had improved over the years. His and his step-mother's bond had certainly gotten better. Since the battle against Gaea Persephone accepted that he was going to be involved in her life whether she liked it or not. So they started being civil towards each other and whenever Nico spent time in the Underworld she would treat him like a son.

"There you are!" his father exclaimed partly relieved. Nico bowed lightly to his father showing him his respect. However, Persephone, unlike Hades, stood up from her throne and hugged Nico.

"Nico! I haven't seen you for weeks." Persephone told Nico in a relieved voice. Nico felt a small smile crept onto his face at his step-mother's behavior.

"Sorry about that. Will's and I anniversary was last week and I wanted it to spend it with him." Nico said in a tone that indicated that he wasn't sorry at all since he had enjoyed his time with his boyfriend and didn't regret it. He turned around and looked at Hades "Father you called me?"

"Yes, there have been some troubles in Hecate's world." Hades sighed, clearly showing his annoyance. Nico knew of the magic world of course. After all type of people ended up in the Underworld. "There is a man who calls himself Voldemort and is trying to take over the magic world. All you have to do is go to their school, Hogwarts, and see that no harm happens to Harry Potter which is the fated to defeat him. Also, he seems to have made use of Horcruxes and that's an insult to us."

Nico couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped his mouth at hearing the school's name. 'I mean I knew the wizards were weird but not that level of weird.' "But father wouldn't it be easier to go up to this Voldemort and kill him?" Nico wasn't disturbed by the thought of killing another man. Sometimes he would get missions to kill from his father when other people created Horcruxes or Thanatos had forgotten to collect a soul (which was often considering his strange addiction to binge-watch My Little Pony and creating fictional ships between the characters).

"Yes, it would be easier. However, Harry is fated to do it and it would raise suspicions if a 17-year-old who has been never seen before killed their most dangerous enemy." said another voice in a dark corner. Nico turned around to see Hecate, leaning on one of the pillars her platinum hair cascading down in waves with innocent green eyes looking up at him. She was right now having the appearance of an 8-year-old. Nico bowed low since he towered over her significantly. "I'll give you the ability to use magic and you'll be going there immediately."

Nico only nodded. He was given an assignment by two gods. He didn't really have a choice to do it or not. Suddenly without warning, Hecate raised her hand and touched Nico's cheek. He felt strange energy coursing through his body and in his brain started popping strange words which he assumed where spells' and potions' names. Even though the energy was burning he didn't show it, merely flinched once or twice; he endured much worse in Tartarus.

"Good. Your luggage has already been left in the Leaky Cauldron. You'll stay for a night and here is your key so you may retrieve some money from the Gringott's Bank. I wish a pleasant journey." Hecate said it all in one breath and was gone in a poof leaving the address of the Leaky Cauldron in Nico's hand so he may shadow travel.

Nico bid farewell to his father with a sight nod and Persephone hugged him tightly clearly not happy he was going away but knew there was nothing she could do."Well, here I go," Nico muttered under his breath and shadow traveling away. His last thought was 'Will is going to kill me.'


	2. The Gingrotts Bank

Usually, after shadow traveling such a long way he would have passed out but since he was given the title of Ghost King he has been able to shadow travel wherever he wants and not waste much energy at all.

For the first time, Nico noticed his surroundings and saw he had arrived in front of an old-looking door. Its doorknob was clearly rusty and the wood seemed like it could come apart if he touched it. He looked up and was surprised to see that it said "Leaky Cauldron". He shouldn't have been able to read that, he had dyslexia since he was born and hadn't been able to read any text without squinting for a long time or someone else telling him what the words spelled.

With precaution, he turned the doorknob and enter the pub. He was met with various people. Many had odd clothing but nothing that seemed wizardry which confused him and he almost thought that he was in the wrong place. He walked towards the reception and was met with a table that seemed as old as the pub itself and a smiling middle-aged man with a gigantic smile on his face.

Nico decided that for him to blend in with the rest he must not look suspicious or dark. So, he flashed the man with a small friendly smile as he neared him. "Hello, I'm Nico Di Angelo. I was told to go to Gringotts but I can't seem to find it."

The man's smile only widened which Nico didn't know it could. "Oh, Nico! We have a room reserved for you here for a night." Nico's eyes turned relieved at the confirmation that he was at the right place. "Ok, so come on. Follow me I'll show you the way. My name is Tom if you need anything."

He followed Tom to a brick wall and confusion filled him. Tom pulled out a stick from his coat but then a voice in his head whispered 'wand'. He was so shocked that his smile faltered for a second but he recovered quickly enough for Tom not to notice. Nico concluded that Hecate had given him more than just knowledge for a few spells. He shook himself and focused on what was happening in front of him. Tom touched with the tip of his wand a pattern of bricks in the wall which seemed to be worn down. The wall opened and split in the middle revealing a street that was filled with people in the stereotypical wizard and witch clothing. Some were wearing long robes while others wore pointy hats. Nico thanked Tom after he gave him directions to Gringotts.

He walked through the crowds of these strange individuals and stopped when he saw a big white building in front of him. 'Annabeth would have loved it' Nico thought as he saw the majestic Gringotts Bank. He opened the door and neared the reception. White pillars adorned the inside of it and everything would have been white if it wasn't for the various goblins running around the bank.

When he arrived at the reception he said, "Hello I'm here to go to my vault."

The goblin didn't look up and in an uninterested manner said, "Do you have a key?"

Nico reached into the front pocket of his skinny jeans and retrieved the key Hecate had given him. He left it in the goblin's open hand. The goblin looked at the key and a wave of realization overcame his face.

"Are you him?" The goblin squeaked and he wasn't sure if it was in awe or if the goblin was terrified. Probably both. Nico had been asked this question so many times that he knew who he was referring to.

"No." The goblin looked confused as Nico said this. "I'm his son."

The look that the goblin had returned but dimmed. He rushed to his feet and neared Nico, not too close as if it were scared. He did a motion with his hand indicating to follow him. Nico walked behind the creature and found himself entering a small underground cart. The goblin warned Nico to grab onto something. The cart suddenly sped down the cave and stop suddenly after 40 seconds. Nico couldn't help but feel comfortable in his element just like how Percy felt in water and Jason in the air.

The goblin took the key and opened the vault. Nico entered and was not as amazed as one may think. After all, he had been to Persephone's "fun room" which consisted of jewels and precious rocks of all types. He and Persephone would be there whenever they felt like it and Nico taught Persephone the things of the modern world; which was not at all easy since he himself didn't know much.

Anyways back to the Gringotts Bank vault. He saw various weapons in celestial metal and stygian iron. However, he didn't spend too much time analyzing him because he already had his Stygian iron sword that popped up by twisting his skull ring. Nico went over to the mountains of gold wizard coins and put them inside a tote bag that Leo had given him for Christmas. It was similar to Leo's magical toolbelt since it was also seemingly endless. He put a considerable amount of the gold coins inside so that he wouldn't run out.

The goblin noticing that he had finished led him to the cart again and they returned to the upper floors. He said his thanks to the goblin and exited the building, but not without noticing the incredulous looks that goblins gave him as he passed by. 'Seems that goblin told the others,' he was not disturbed though Nico was used to it.

As he walked, through the crowd again he was lost in his thoughts. He then felt as he bumped into someone. Nico didn't fall but merely flinched as the contact was made. He saw a girl with bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes on the floor surrounded by various books. Nico instantly helped the girl up and picked up all the books on the floor.

He extended a hand to her and said, "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo." He gave her a dazzling smile trying to make a good example since she was probably going to Hogwarts too and be in his year.

The girl blushed, shook his hand, and stuttered saying, "Hey, I'm Hermione G-Granger."


	3. The Golden Trio

"Sorry about that I wasn't thinking where I was going," Nico said still flashing her a smile.

"It's ok me neither." She said in a forced tone. He frowned at this, thinking that maybe he had made her uncomfortable someway. Before Nico could say anything else a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hermione, hey! We've been looking for you everywhere." Nico glanced behind her and looked at two teens that seemed about his age too. One was kind of scrawny and had shaggy hair with emerald eyes. The other was a bright redhead with blue eyes and freckles over his cheeks.

Hermione turned around and saw them approaching, she raised her hand indicating them to catch up to her. Once they neared them Nico noticed that the brunette boy had a small lightning-shaped scar in his forehead. Hermione broke the silence and said, "Hey, guys. Sorry for disappearing I just remembered this bookstore that I passed by and wanted to check it out."

"Who's this?" The redhead said in a rude voice jealousy evident in his tone. Instead of being fazed by this Nico just nodded to him introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo. I suppose you're Miss Granger's friends?" The couple of guys nodded while Hermione was still flustered.

"I'm Ron Weasley." said the redhead with a serious voice giving Nico a glare. Hermione put a hand on his arm to calm him down. It seemed to do the effect and Ron calmed down and his cheeks turned a crimson color making them seem as red as his hair.

"I'm Harry Potter." Nico didn't show any sign of recognition in his face since he had been trained to show no emotion. His father always told him how it was crucial to not show his feelings to strangers.

"It's a pleasure," Nico said extending his hand which Harry which he took hesitantly in a surprised manner seeing as the Italian didn't fangirl over him.

"You seem a bit too old to be a first-year." Ron noticed suspiciously.

Nico chuckled darkly letting his mask fall for a second. "I'm not. I'm 17 and I just turned 17 a few weeks ago and I'll be going into the 6th year. My headmaster sent me here to learn more about how you educate yourself in London." Nico said without missing a beat and telling his cover story smoothly.

"Really?" Hermione said excitedly. "We are in 6th year too. Maybe we can show you around whenever you like."

"Yes, I would like that," Nico said smirking. Ron possessively put a hand around her shoulders. Nico couldn't help but be amused. He kind of enjoyed it when straight guys were jealous when he talked to their crush or girlfriend since Nico couldn't be gayer and taken. "Well, I have to go now see you at Hogwarts." Harry gave him a friendly smile, Ron kept his glare in place while Hermione waved at him.

.....

Nico returned to his room at the Leaky Cauldron and found a package on his bed with his name on it. He carefully opened it and found a wand inside. It was as black as his eyes and light in his hand. Once he held it sparks shot out of it and he startled himself dropping it. He went over to a new duffel bag that lay in a corner of his room. He found various books of spells and instructions to potions.

He stayed up all night studying the information and in the books. Now that he didn't have dyslexia he was amazed at how the letters didn't play with his brain or looked strange. Nico fell asleep with a book in his arms waiting for the next day in which he would go to Hogwarts.

.....

He groaned standing up. His onyx eyes analyzed the room and his mood instantly deepened by knowing that he wouldn't have breakfast with his Sunshine like every other morning at camp. He wouldn't have that cheerful voice telling him how he loved him and even though he didn't say it he loved Will's hugs. Nico looked at his phone that the whole Hephaestus cabin made which prevented monsters from finding him. He had 40 minutes to get ready.

Slowly and tiredly he went to the bathroom taking 15 minutes to shower. Nico's exhausted sigh resonated through the room as he picked out the clothes he would wear that day. He filled out over the years after the battle against Gaea. Will was a big part of it. He didn't want to eat after the war but his boyfriend made it his job to make sure he was fed every day. Since there wasn't anything more he could do than train at camp he practiced with the sword every day in the sun making his pale complexion to return to its natural olive tint, while muscles began forming.

Nico was already done, dressing in a simple black shirt, dark skinny jeans, and his black bomber jacket with white strips at the ends and collar since he didn't want to appear as dark as he actually was keeping in mind that for him to fit in he had to be a bit friendly. He didn't his aviator jacket anymore it brought up too many Tartarus memories.

He went over to his suitcase and held it in one hand and with the other, he had his duffel bag. He took out the notebook that he had found in the bag Hecate had given him. It had all of the important places of the wizarding world with their addresses so he could shadow travel there. He searched for the one that said "Hogwarts Express" and a second later he was gone. No trace that he had ever been in that room in the first place.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Nico appeared in a train station, it was crowded with many families and was so loud that he cringed at the sound. In front of him, there was a gleaming red train with various windows in which many children were either talking among themselves or waving at their parents. He griped his suitcase and duffel bag gripping them tightly and entered the train. Nico walked until he found an empty compartment since he wanted some time alone, knowing that when he arrived he had to act friendly again. In a sense, it was a bit more difficult because he has to actually interact with other people and be sociable. Something he didn't really like, he only enjoyed the company of Reyna, his boyfriend, and at times Jason and a few Apollo kids. Although he couldn't deny that the presence of Annabeth was somewhat refreshing seeing as she respected his boundaries and could have an intelligent talk with him, unlike other demigods who could sometimes be incredibly dense.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the compartment door interrupting his thoughts and groaned wanting to be alone. Nevertheless, he opened it and there was a redheaded girl with hair that came down in soft waves. "Hey, sorry but all the other compartments are full and my friends and I need somewhere to sit."

"Sure, it's no problem. You can sit here." Nico said not letting annoyance seep into his voice.

"Thanks! I'm Ginny, by the way." She said and extended her hand. Nico for a few seconds forgot that it was the 21st century and instinctively took her hand and kissed the back of it as his mother taught him to do with ladies. Mentally he screamed in frustration as he realized that they didn't do that anymore but tried to play it off and threw her a dazzling smile.

"I'm Nico di Angelo." He said a friendly mask on, trying to distract her if she had seen his stressed face fell for the millisecond that it did. He saw this worked when she blushed profusely and turned her head to face the hallway.

"Guys! I found a compartment!" Ginny yelled and soon after Nico heard footsteps nearing his compartment and internally frowned at having to share his compartment with so many people even though it could fit 8 people. He turned his head to see three familiar faces come in.

"Oh, hi Nico! What a coincidence." Hermione said in a cheerful voice as her two friends trailed behind her. Ron frowned clearly annoyed while Harry just gave Nico a smile as a greeting. Nico was a bit relieved that it was people that he already engaged with so he didn't have to introduce himself again. "Hey, I can help you with your bags. Reducio!" Nico's duffel bag and suitcase instantly turned so little he could put them in his pockets. He was surprised by this but didn't show it and just threw her a grateful smile.

Hermione and Ginny apparently wanted to know more about Nico and his life with Harry joining in with the same enthusiasm. He noticed Ron throwing him a few glares whenever he made Hermione laugh and couldn't help but be a bit amused. Nico followed to script everything that Hecate told him to say to the others when they asked where he was from. Although they were a little confused when he said he was an exchanged student since they didn't know Hogwarts had those. After talking for about 30 minutes he claimed that he wanted to read a book and Hermione reversed the spell for one of the books she had made smaller.

The sliding of the compartment door caught his attention. He turned his head and saw a boy at the door with a worried expression. "Hey, guys have you seen Trevor he's lost again." The boy glanced at the students on the compartment and stop at the Italian. "Nico?"

As Nico assessed his face more closely he recognized him as one of the kids from the Demeter cabin. "Neville?" They used to hang out a few times in the summer when he came to camp since Persephone now liked Nico so Demeter "adopted" him too. Therefore, whenever a Demeter kid had trouble with growing an exotic plant or something of the sort Nico helped them since his step-mother and Demeter made it their task to teach him all there is to know about nature.

"What are you doing here?" Nico said switching to Ancient Greek.

"My dad is a wizard," Neville said still shocked that Nico was here. "You?"

"Hecate and my dad sent me on a quest to see that Harry doesn't die or like trip and fall off a cliff," Nico said. The other boy just raised his eyebrows and nodded in understanding.

"So, you two know each other?" Ginny asked breaking the awkward tension.

"Yeah Nico and I go to the same camp on summers," Neville said, it wasn't a total lie and it was enough for them not too suspicious. Neville said that if they saw his toad they should inform him. Nico continued reading his book while the others in the compartment talked.

"In ten minutes we will be arriving." the announcer said by the intercom. The boy and girls separated to change clothes and when they were done the announcer spoke once again saying that they have arrived at Hogwarts once they got out of the train they all walked together to the carriages until he saw a girl about his age with blonde hair and pale eyes.

"Nico?!"


	5. In Hogwarts

"Luna?!" Nico exclaimed. The golden trio and Ginny exchanged confused looks wondering how the Italian and Luna could know each other. However, Nico didn't pay any mind to them and instead had all of his focus on Luna. She was his best friend for a year until she left camp to go to a quest for Chiron. She was also the first friend he came out to and she insisted that this century even though it still had its mistakes accepted gay people and wasn't as judging as it was in Nico's time. She assured him that it was alright and that especially the camp was accepting since even some of the gods weren't straight. They still communicated often through Iris Messaging so she was caught up with his relationship with Will and his missions.

Luna ran towards Nico and jumped in his arms, it was years since they had seen each other in person. He, fortunately, expected this and caught her spinning her around in the air as they used to do as kids her giggles filled the air. "Oh my gods, what are you doing here?" Luna asked excitedly when Nico put her down.

"Dad wanted me to have a change of scenery." He replied ging her a look that they would talk about it later. In the corner of his eye, he saw the other wizards with shocked faces as they saw the scene unfold. "Oh yeah, guys I suppose you already know Luna she and I are really close friends. She also goes to the same camp as me in the summer."

The four of them just nodded slowly trying to process that Loony Lovegood was just spun around in the arms of the new exchange student. The girls couldn't help but be a bit jealous but Ron was relieved that maybe now Nico's attention may be on Luna and not his crush or his little sister while Harry was just surprised that this Nico guy was close friends with Luna.

Nico and Luna walked together to the carriages and he stopped when he saw the horses. The thestrals were also magnificent and held a dark beauty. Harry noticed that Nico could see the horses as he stopped so suddenly. "You can see them?" Harry asked in an amazed voice. He thought he was a bit crazy since only he and Luna could see them.

"Yes, aren't they majestic?" Nico asked in awe. He crossed paths with a few but they always managed to take his breath away. He neared them and outstretched a hand. The thestral affectionately nuzzled Nico's hand. He smiled happy that he liked his touch, most animals would grimace whenever he got close.

"Hello, master! It's an honor to serve you!" The thestral said but Nico knew that only he could listen. So he just nodded and entered the carriage. They all followed and shared the same compartment in the carriage as they had on the train. However this time Nico and Luna talked animatedly and soon after the others joined in the conversation.

The group noticed that the carriages had stopped and soon after got out. Nico had to admit that the school was grand and graceful but he had seen his father's temple, Camp Jupiter's temples, and the changes that Annabeth made to Olympus after the war so he wasn't that impressed.

As they neared the castle he noticed a stern-looking woman at the door. She inspected me and said, "Are you, Nico di Angelo?"

He had his fair share experiences with monsters modeling as a teacher so he said, "Depends who's asking."

"It's Dumbledore. You are going to be presented as the new exchange student and don't worry most of the staff knows about your... antecedents." He simply nodded and followed her after a while they stopped at some large doors. "When you hear your name being called you open the doors and go to Dumbledore." She didn't wait for his answer but instead followed the crowd entering a large room.

Nico waited to decide on how he should make an entrance. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like to be a bit dramatic as his father. Nico considered that it spiced things up and he enjoyed the faces the people when they saw him after a dramatic entrance. Their reactions were always amusing. Then he heard a voice saying "This year we will have a new exchange student. Welcome, Nico di Angelo."

With that, both of the doors were opened and Nico appeared at the center of them. Suddenly, the lights dimmed forming shadows and everything became darker so much that they couldn't see Nico. He used this to his advantage and shadowed travel beside Dumbledore. After this, he made everything bright again and people were shocked at how past he appeared at the front of the room. He threw a troublemaker smirk (it was unavoidable to not have one when you were a demigod) and then said, "Hello everyone, I'm Nico di Angelo."


	6. "Sorry, I'm Gay."

He could see the various jealous glares that the male population threw him. On the other hand, he saw most of the girls bat their eyelashes while others just rolled their eyes at seeing how their friends reacted. He just smirked amused at their actions (knowing he was gay and in a relationship).

"Since Nico is here part of Hogwarts he will be assigned a house," Dumbledore told the students in a loud voice. He saw Dumbledore signal him to sit on a stool with a hot on top of it. Nico neared it and put the hat on his head.

"Hello, there boy! Huh, son of Hades I haven't had that in more than 100 years. Where should we put you?" A voice inside Nico's head said or is it thought? Nico didn't quite have a term for what he did. On instinct he put his walls up, remembering a book of legilimency that taught him how to protect his mind. "Oh, fear not boy. I am only here to sort you in a house."

Nico didn't let his walls down put he just projected to the hat the scene where his father and Hecate asked him to protect Harry Potter. "There, now please put me in Gryffindor." Nico thought.

"It doesn't work like that. Just show me one memory that's all I ask for and then I'll consider putting you in Gryffindor or not." The hat told him.

Nico then pulled out a memory of him fighting a monster. He for sure wasn't going to show him a Tartarus memory the hat will be scarred for life and probably scream which would draw unwanted attention to him. He could feel the awe that the hat had at watching Nico fight.

His movements were coordinated and his cuts to the monster were precise and experienced as if he had done it a hundred times before (which he had). His father wanted him to be the next skilled swordsman out of the children of the Big Three so he had made Nico spent countless hours training with dead soldiers and had lessons by the best swordsmanship teachers. Nico had become one of the best demigods with a sword. Although, most times when he competed against Percy there usually tied since Percy drank a bit of water and it was like a recharge for him.

"Even though I think you can be a great fit for Slytherin since you are very cunning I admit that with your courage you could be a good addition to GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said in his mind shouting the last word. The entire table that was decorated by red and gold erupted into cheers while the other tables applauded politely. Nico took the hat off and left it on the stool. He approached the table and sat beside Neville.

"Good job, Nico," Neville said and patted Nico on the back knowing that he didn't like contact all that much. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey, I'm Lavender." A girl that was beside him said. She had a lot of makeup. Don't him wrong he liked makeup and sometimes he would help the Aphrodite cabin put it on since after "Solangelo" sailed they hung out with him more and eventually he picked up how to use makeup. He personally didn't do it but he liked to lend a helping hand whenever needed. However, Lavender was not didn't seem pretty with her makeup, she didn't look graceful or elegant like the Aphrodite kids did when with makeup. She looked immature and it was smudged in many places.

"I'm Nico," said he said not looking at her but surveying the food on the table. He reached over and took some mashed potatoes with chicken. His appetite had improved a lot after the war. Will had practically forced him to eat healthy things and soon it became a habit. Although, he did eat a Happy Meal at McDonald's once a week.

"So, Nico whenever you like I can show you around," Lavender said in what he supposed was a flirty voice and batting her eyelashes.

"No thanks. Neville can show me around." He replied in a monotone voice. "Right, Neville?" He nodded noticing how Lavender practically threw himself on Nico.

"So, Nico, are you single?"

"No, I'm in a very happy relationship."

"She doesn't have to know."

"He. It's a he. And I am very happy with my boyfriend, thank you very much. " Nico said already tired of talking with Lavender. The whole table gaped at him. He merely shrugged. "Yeah... sorry I'm gay."

Most of the girls seem disappointed while the boys seemed surprised and Ron was smiling widely. Lavender sat at her seat again with a huff. Hermione and Ginny though surprised they gave him friendly smiles. "So who is the lucky guy?" Ginny questioned him.

"His name is Will Solace and he and Nico are practically the most liked couple in camp, besides Percy and Annabeth," Neville said. At this Nico blushed faintly, it had been stated by the camp that (mainly the Aphrodite cabin) that he and will were OTP. Whatever that was. After 40 minutes or so Dumbledore stood up.

"All of you please go to your common rooms and prefects show the way to the first-year students." Dumbledore's voice rang loud in the room and all of the students left got up while the leftovers magically disappeared. You could hear the older students telling the younger ones to follow them. Nico didn't leave the Golden Trio's side, partly because they were the only ones in Gryffindor he knew besides Neville and partly because he had to make sure Harry didn't trip on his feet and die. He arrived at the common rooms soon after trailing behind Harry and Ron.

Harry turned to face him. "Follow us to your dorm," he said. "Oh, and welcome to Gryffindor."


	7. The Friendship Between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor

"Ok, so this our dorm, and here is your bed," Ron said while showing Nico around. He eyed his bed and noticed that it had curtains. He was relieved by this since even though Will helped all he could Nico still suffered from PTSD due to Tartarus. Sleeping beside Will had certainly helped but now his boyfriend wasn't here he would have to manage on his own.

"Classes will start tomorrow and now it is time to sleep," Harry said while he changed his shirt and crawled into bed. Nico nodded and realized that it was already late so he went to the bathroom and changed his clothes there.

Apollo had taken care of most of Nico's scars but there was one scar which he couldn't make disappear since it was made by Tartarus' dagger which made it permanent. It went from the left side of his abdomen to the right side of it. Since it was really deep, it held a pinkish tint to it despite the fact that he had it for years. After finishing changing into a pair of old grey joggers and a loose black shirt he went to bed.

He drew his curtains and placed a silencing charm inside the space the curtains covered; with that, he fell asleep.

.....

"Keep an eye on my sister! You have to." the voice of a young Nico begged.

"I promise," Percy said.

"She's dead." He closed his eyes.

"No!" Nico shouted louder. "Go away!"

"Go away!" he yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

A shimmering image of Bianca appeared in front of Nico. "Father would have preferred if I lived and you died!"

The scene changed and he was in camp facing a crowd of campers. "Really? You think camp would accept a freak like you?" they chanted. "Get out!"

He now found himself in darkness but just enough light that he could see Tartarus's face. "It seems that I got a new toy. A demigod no less." He sneered. "I'll carve your skin equal to the number of monsters you have killed and maybe sometimes for fun!"

.....

Nico woke up with a start and sweaty with his clothes stuck to his skin. Seeing the time with his monster-proof phone (that somehow was let through by Hogwarts security) he noticed he had an hour to get prepared so he headed to the bathroom.

After having a shower he took out the clothes with the Hogwarts logo and put them on. He decided on a white collared shirt with a plain Gryffindor red sweater that had its house sign in the top corner. He cringed at this still not really comfortable wearing colors since he always wore black, making it easier to shadow travel and also because he liked it. He took out some black slacks with black leather shoes that Piper had given for his birthday. He put on his usual classic black watch and left his silver skull ring on.

As he left the common room and walked to the breakfast area he saw that most girls didn't stare as much as they had yesterday. 'Wow, news travels fast.' Nico thought. However, he did saw some boys give him appreciative glances and he smirked at this.

He went over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Hermione. "Good morning, Nico." Hermione greeted with a friendly smile. Nico liked Hermione, she seemed like a good friend and she reminded him of Annabeth. Nico was about to answer her until he overhead Ron's and Harry's conversation.

"I'm telling you, Harry. That Nico kid looks a bit weird. He wore an all-black outfit when we first met him. And that entrance the first day, it was weird." Ron whispered loudly to Harry

"That a person likes wearing black doesn't mean anything although that trick was a bit weird, that doesn't mean he's bad," Harry replied to Ron.

"You know it isn't considered good manners to speak of someone behind their back," Nico said clearly to Ron. He flushed deep scarlet at being called out and took his seat without saying anything. Harry apologized on his and Ron's behalf and Nico just shrugged, used to this as this was how he was treated his first days at camp. He just turned his head and continued talking to Hermione. Ginny and Neville arrived soon after and joined in on the conversation. After a while, Dumbledore stood up and said that it was time for their first class.

Nico, Neville, and the Golden Trio walked together to their first class which was double potions. The Golden Trio groaned at this while Nico asked them what was wrong, with a confused glance. "You'll see there is this jerk in Slytherin and practically all of them are stuck-up," Harry said.

When they entered he saw a familiar platinum blond head. "Drake!" he exclaimed. Draco was a child of Athena and one of his favorites. He was very skilled with the sword and Nico and would practice endlessly whenever he visited in the summers.

"Neeks!" They had made a pact that if Nico was allowed to call him 'Drake' Draco could call him 'Neeks'. The blue-silver-eyed boy got out of his chair in a flash and hug Nico tightly. "Oh my gods, why are you here? Was it your dad?" Draco said the last part in ancient greek.

"Yeah, it was. Why didn't you tell me you went here?"

"It never came up."

Nico rolled his eyes and noticed that the tables were divided by pairs. "Wanna seat together?" Draco nodded and they both sat eagerly at the middle row while the two houses were giving puzzled looks at seeing a Gryffindor talking animatedly with a Slytherin. The pair ignored the eyes and continued catching up. The students were woken out of their daze by the slamming of the door.

"Everyone, please open your books to page 49. We'll be making Veritaserum."


	8. Potions Class

Nico turned his head to look at what he supposed was the professor of this class. As soon as he entered the chatter among the students ceased to an end. He had a black robe that reached his feet, he was old and bald with a not-so-great-physique. "I see we have a new student." he said cheerfully, "My Professor Slughorn and welcome, Nico to Hogwarts! I saw your potions grades from your past school and I am impressed."

"Thank you, professor, I hope to learn new things here," Nico said politely. He could hear Draco chuckle beside him. Nico never showed politeness except with gods since they could snap their fingers and he would be gone. He elbowed Draco and had a small smile on his face.

"Well can anyone tell me what does Veritaserum does?" Slughorn asked turning his attention back to the class. In instantly Hermione raised her hand, Slughorn didn't even face her but said, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum. The potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully," she answered in a computer-like way, which honestly freaked Nico out a bit.

"5 points to Gryffindor. Now please go to page 49 and start brewing it."

The flipping of pages could be heard and each of them started aking them individually. Surprisingly, he finished before everyone and Slughorn seemed to be fascinated by it.

"Mister Di Angelo I knew you were good but never this fast! And it's perfect! Drink a bit of it to see if it works." Slughorn looked admiringly at Nico. He tried to protest saying that he really shouldn't since if he drank it maybe he'll spill his mission. However, he didn't seem to back down so he really didn't have a choice. He put 3 drops of it in a glass of water nearby and tipped the glass to his lips.

"What's your name?" asked Harry who was behind him beside Ron.

"Nico Di Angelo." He said automatically.

"Why are you here?" Ron asked suspiciously,

Nico this time chose his words very carefully. "Dumbledore asked for me and my father accepted." It wasn't a lie. Technically Dumbledore needed help, Hecate asked for me along with Dumbledore and his father did accept. It wasn't a lie it was hiding parts of the truth.

"What's your favorite color?" Hermione who was in the seat in front of him asked curiously.

"Gold," Nico answered instantly. Even though he did like black he preferred gold because it reminded him of Will. How his curly hair would look gold against the sun and every time they held hands his boyfriend seems to glow and brighten up. Draco gave him a knowing smirk and he just scoffed at him while feeling the Veritaserum fade away.

Since he had a lot of time left he decided to help Neville seeing as the son of Demeter was failing miserably at executing the potion. He neared him and stood beside him but apparently, his unexpected appearance startled the boy so much that he had moved his cauldron and the liquid when flying at Nico. As a reflex, he prevented it from touching his face by purring his arm in front but all of it managed to hit his shirt and sweater anyways. Somehow the liquid was releasing vapor from it. Nico quickly took his top clothes off and watched as the shirt and sweater disintegrated in front of him.

Realizing that he bare-chested and that many people were staring at him, most of the girls and some of the boys not leaving their eyes from his figure he rushed to Draco and took his robe. Draco didn't refrain him from taking it and he quickly buttoned it covering him up. He couldn't help it, the son of Athena laughed at the scene. So hard that many looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, shut up!" Nico said annoyed having a small smile because if it had happened to anybody else other than him he may have found the situation humorous as well.

.....

"What class do we have now?" Nico asked walking beside Hermione.

"History of magic," replied Hermione with flushed cheeks recalling the earlier event. Nico nodded not noticing her behavior.

Once they arrived he sat and saw that he shared this class with the Ravenclaws. He spotted Luna and took the seat on her right. "Hey, Luna." he greeted. She threw him a smile.

"Oh, you're gonna love this teacher!" she said excitedly. A couple of minutes after the teacher arrived. They made eye contact and in a second the ghost was beside him.

"Master! Please forgive me!"


	9. An Encounter With Ghosts

Nico was trying hard to control his anger at the ghost that stood in front of him. It was on his knees while begging for forgiveness. 'Who let this ghost outside of the underworld?' Nico thought. 'Thanatos must have a better excuse than watching My Little Pony and being distracted this time.'

All the students were looking at Nico in astonishment. Their history teacher was practically sobbing with the way he was talking to the exchange student.

Nico gave the ghost a look, making the teacher go silent. In a deadly calm voice, he said. "I fear you are mistaken. Are you alright, Mr..?" He left the question hanging in the air.

"Binns. Professor Binns." The ghost answered confused by the Ghost King's demeanor.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nico di Angelo and I'm the new exchange student, Professor." Nico said in a polite voice while keeping eye contact with the spirit. In a much lower voice so that only he and the ghost could hear he muttered. "And I was sent by my father so I suggest you do not interrupt my mission or be an annoyance."

The teacher merely nodded and "flew" at the front of the class greeting everyone in a nervous tone as if that had not just happened. The Golden Trio looked at him with confusion in their eyes. "What was that?" asked Harry. Nico just shrugged innocently and Luna was trying really hard not to laugh but a small smile was on her face.

He crossed his arms and put them on top of his desk, resting his head on them and falling asleep for the rest of the class. Amazingly he did not dream of any of his past encounters with Tartarus or had any other nightmares. Nico was woken up by Luna lightly nudging him. "Nico we have Arithmancy and then Astronomy together. Let's go."

He nodded and followed her to the stairs that led to Arithmancy. He was glad that this subject was an elective so he chose it to be with Luna since it was the only student he was most familiar with besides Draco and Neville. In all honesty, he did not understand any of the topics they were talking about. Even without dyslexia and with magic he still sucked at anything that had to do with numbers. He made a mental note to ask if he could just change classes or maybe he'll just skip it.

Next, they had astronomy. The class went to the roof to examine the stars since it was already dark. He smiled softly at seeing Zoë's a tear leaving his eye. He didn't meet her when she was alive but he often visited her in Elysium. They talked about Bianca, being always on edge and they just understood each other. He was there for her judgment as well and saw her past memories clearly remembering her last words: "Stars. I can see the stars again, m'lady."

Still grinning he went to Great Hall to have dinner. He went over to the Gryffindor table, which he found utterly ridiculous. Why did the houses have to eat at different tables? Isn't Dumbledore trying to promote house unity or whatever? Plus it was obvious he hated Slytherin, adored Gryffindor, and paid no mind to the other houses.

Nico didn't understand why there was so much prejudice against Slytherin. Their house values were "ambition, leadership, self-preservation, cunning, and resourcefulness." How was that bad? Slytherins think before acting while most Gryffindors acted recklessly without sparing a thought to the consequences.

He also thought that Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs deserved way better recognition. Not all Ravenclaws were smart some of them entered by having creativity and art skills. Meanwhile, Hufflepuffs were not cowards because they were kind and overall friendly. Trust him he had met a fair share of Hufflepuffs that held a grudge for a long time and were not at all hugs and kisses.

At once all the ghosts in the room bowed lightly to him. He realized Binns must have told all the other ghosts of the situation. A way too happy ghost flew over him and dumped a bucket of cold water. Nico let out a very manly scream at the freezing liquid as it hit him. The students' attention centered on him when they heard the splash. They looked shocked at the turn of events but seemed to understand it when they gazed up at the ghost who had drenched him.

"I heard that an exchange student cam here so I had to show him who runs this place." The spirit said in between snickers. The ghost turned to face him and visibly paled (as much as a ghost could) at seeing who he had soaked. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry master! I did not know it was you! Please forgive me." The ghost sobbed.

"Get up." Nico hissed drying his clothes with a spell he had read in a Charms book. "I'm no one. In front of the other students, you will not address me as your master and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior towards me. Understand?"

The ghost nodded and flew to the Hufflepuff table evidently still traumatized. Most students looked at him with a curious gaze but when Nico continued walking to his table they resumed whatever they were doing before. He related to this thinking that it was lucky that so many strange things had happened in this school that most people didn't bother to ask or care too much.

He sat beside Hermione to eat since she was one of the tolerable people in Gryffindor and he had to act the part of being friends with the three of them in order to protect Harry and his couple of baby ducks that followed him everywhere. However, Hermione was not as mindless as Ron and Nico suspected that maybe she had saved their asses more than once. Nico engaged in a friendly conversation with her while they ate. However, their interaction was cut short when a loud obnoxious voice interrupted them.

"So you're Nico right?" He turned to look at a guy who he had seen in a few classes. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. "I'm Cormac McLaggen." Nico just nodded to him and turned again to Hermione. The boy didn't seem to get the hint and continued talking. "So, sweetie." Nico sneered at the nickname but ignore him. "Did you hear about Professor Slughorn's Christmas party? Would a pretty little thing like you would wanna go with me?"

Nico was done with this guy and stood up towering over him. "No, thanks," he said leaving no room for argument. "I will be going alone. Thank you very much."

He faced Hermione and she had a smug smirk. The boy had also asked her on various occasions to be her date but his behavior was obviously annoying her. Hermione waved her fingers in a goodbye manner.

"And would you want to go with me?" A voice said behind Nico. He turned around clearly irritated that people didn't get he wanted to go alone. However, he stayed with his mouth open. The boy in front of him had golden curls, was a few inches than him, and tan skin. He had the Hufflepuff uniform on and an easygoing smile and his face.

"Sunshine?"


	10. Sunshine and Unexpected News

Nico blinked repeatedly to make sure that he was not dreaming or that the teenager he was seeing wasn't an illusion.

"Will?" Nico said astonished but shook his head and asked fiercely. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I thought that you would be a bit happier at seeing your boyfriend but okay..." Will said style with a smirk.

Nico waster no time on nearing him and kissing Will but then remembered they were in public (and well he wasn't going to give them a view of the show, at least not without paying).

"Umm... so I suppose this is Will?" A voice asked behind him. He then remembered that seconds ago he was talking to Hermione and that it was rather rude of him to leave her so suddenly. Nico nodded, nonetheless, and she extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione."

Will smiled brightly and took her by surprise pulling her in a hug. He released her after a couple of seconds and introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Will. And if Nico considers you his friend then we are going to get along so well!"

Nico smiled at this. Will had this tendency to always be warm and cheery with new people so that they relax and open up to him. Sure enough, Hermione dropped her guard and her tense shoulders relaxed. In a second Will and Hermione seem to become best friends keeping up so many hand gestures while they were talking that he was sure that they could pass as old friends.

Will had been sorted into Hufflepuff but Dumbledore let him stay at the Gryffindor dorms regardless after being informed that he would not be attending the mission if he could not sleep in the same place as Nico. Dumbledore understood and let him stay there without problem. When he was questioned about this he just shrugged saying that Dumbledore preferred him to sleep with someone he was already familiar with. When the dinner ended the Gryffindors went up to their dorms and Nico took Will's hand so that the blond did not get lost in the crowd.

"And we have arrived!" Harry said beside them. He and Ron had joined them shortly after Will and Hermione bonded. At first, Ron seemed to want to kill Will seeing as he was talking so friendly with Hermione but then relaxed when he realized that he was Nico's boyfriend.

They bid Hermione good night and the boys walked up the stairs to their dormitory. Harry, Ron, and Nico showed Will where the bathroom is and they were surprised to see that a new bed magically appeared. 'Not that he would use it though, Will and I always sleep together to help with my nightmares,' Nico thought. Will appeared to think the same when he gave out a chuckle at an additional bed.

They all changed into their pajamas which were mainly just sweatpants with an old T-shirt (with the exception of Ron which wore a weird wizardry pajama that didn't look all that comfortable). When Ron and Harry fell asleep Will stood up from his bed and whispered in Nico's ear, "May I Slytherin?"

"You did not just say that," Nico groaned obviously not appreciating the joke. Will laughed quietly and joined Nico in bed.

.....

(Meanwhile in Dumbledore's Office)

"You are actually not thinking about this right?" Minerva McGonagall said worriedly. "This can not happen again you remember what happened last time."

"Albus, please listen to Minerva," Snape said in a monotone voice however you could hear his pleading tone underneath, "I do not think this is a wise choice."

"But think about it." Albus Dumbledore said, "Don't you want to know how much this Nico boy is capable of? We haven't been able to see the demigod's race full abilities. Especially a son of Hades."

"I still do not think it is a good decision. Remember what happened with that Hufflepuff" Minerva exclaimed. Snape nodded along to her voice.

"No, I must do it. Then we can see the extent of him and if he might be an addition to the war." Dumbledore said leaving no place for an argument. "I'll announce it tomorrow."

The two professors exchanged stressed glances but said nothing else knowing that it wouldn't convince the headmaster.

.....

The Golden Trio along with Neville, Nico, and Will entered the Great Hall, Nico and his boyfriend hand in hand. He saw Luna in a corner of the room and waved at her, she waved back with a happy smile. "Is that Luna?" Will said incredulously.

"Yes," Nico replied with a small smile on his face. "We'll talk later with her. Let's eat now, Sunshine."

Will blushed, no matter how many times Nico called him different nicknames we would blush loving how the Italian used his voice to address him. They practically glided across the room to the seat at the table with the gracefulness of a demigod. The whole Gryffindor table was chatting cheerfully until Dumbledore spoke, silencing all of the students.

"Good morning to you all!" his voice boomed in the room and a few 'good mornings' were muttered around in greeting. "I have an announcement to make. We understand the implications that this may cause and the dangers but this year everything will be much safer. It has been planned meticulously and I can assure you that everything will be carefully protected and the wellbeings of the students will not be a problem. What I'm trying to say is that we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament once again!"

Murmurs and whispers passed the room but Nico blocked them out. The only thing that he thought at that moment was, 'Dam'


	11. "Do You Have A Death Wish?"

"I can't believe he's doing this!" Harry exclaimed. After Dumbledore's little speech the group all went to the Gryffindor common room.

"I mean he's the headmaster he can do whatever he pleases," Ron said beside Hermione and she threw him a deadly glare. He gulped audibly, "B-But you are totally r-right! How dare he?"

"Umm... sorry but what exactly is this tournament?" Nico said with a clearly confused expression.

"It this challenge where three schools face off in deadly events to show which one is better. A student from each school is chosen by this magical goblet. But it was done long ago and brought back last year. A kid died, his name was Cedric Diggory." Hermione explained.

Will looked if anything more confused than Nico was. "A magic cup decides what child should risk his life to show which school is better?!" The son of Apollo said in an outraged voice.

Ron merely shrugged as if saying 'Is there something wrong with that?' Nico and his boyfriend exchanged incredulous glances.

"I'm gonna put my name in the goblet." Harry murmured but loud enough that all of them heard.

"WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione yelled.

"I have to do it I can't let another casualty like Cedric happen again," he replied. "It's the only way plus I'm of older now I can enter without having much trouble."

"You are not entering," Nico seethed. He couldn't protect this kid if he threw himself at every sign that screamed trouble. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I won last time. I can do it again."

They all stayed silent. Ron and Hermione were speechless knowing that they would waste their breath trying to convince him. Will stayed silent knowing that his boyfriend was already forming a plan to keep Harry out of that tournament. And Nico stayed silent knowing the only way Harry will not enter the tournament is if another person more powerful and worthier to face the challenges than he entered the tournament.

.....

The morning after the goblet had been placed at the center of the Great Hall. Without hesitation, Harry wrote down his name on a piece of paper entered the circle, and dropped it into the fire that the cup kept aflame.

.....

Later that night a dark shadow got out of the Gryffindor room and walked into the Great Hall putting a piece of paper with his name on it inside the goblet.

.....

It was the end of the week and most of the Hogwarts student body was outside eagerly awaiting the arrival of the other two schools. They had been informed that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Institute will be the participants of the tournament once again. Nico thought that whoever had agreed to let their students participate in the same deadly challenges that they faced last year resulting in the death of on the children was obviously demented.

The white pegasus came galloping down dragging various big carriages behind it while at the same time a boat emerged from the water showing off its big red and green flags which were the school's logo so demanding as if proclaiming that no one other than them was to near the boat.

Once the Beauxbatons students got out he recognized a few of them. They were Aphrodite's children and you could see this even if you hadn't watched them at camp. They held their heads high, their perfectly manicured hands rested at their side in a regal posture and they checked their reflection every 30 seconds fixing their head whenever they could feel the slightest breeze.

"I wonder if Krum is coming," Harry wondered.

"He isn't. He graduated early." Hermione replied. Nico had heard about this Krum from her a few times. He was her friend and when Nico asked if anything romantic was happening between them she let out a loud laugh throwing her head backward and saying that he couldn't be gayer than he already was. Additionally, he had told her that she was already on a relationship anyways. Nico had raised his eyebrows at this but didn't want to be nosy and ask for more details.

"We are very pleased to have you here!" Dumbledore said in a cheerful voice. The Dumstrang headmaster had changed and was now a man with crooked glasses and a smile that kind of made him look like a madman in Nico's opinion. After the greeting between the two headmasters and the headmistress, they all entered the Great Hall.

The Beuxabotons were kind of all over the place while the Dumstrangs settled for sitting with the Slytherins. Nico could see from the corner of his eye one of Draco's friends, he thought her name was Pansy, flirting shamelessly with a Dumstrang student but he seemed to pay no mind to her. Instead, he looked beside her to another student this one he was sure was named Zabini since he had been called by McGonagall a couple of times for his behavior. Zabini noticed he caught the attention of the Dumstrangs student and winked at him, at this, the Russian blushed and smiled brightly. Nico couldn't help the amused smile creeping onto his face, 'I would love to see how this plays out,' he thought.

Over that dinner, all of the students from the other schools that wished to form a part of the tournament put their names in the goblet. The results were to be announced the next morning.

.....

"Good morning everyone!" Dumbledore said successfully silenced the room using a spell to amplify his voice's volume. "I will now be announcing the results for who will be the participants for the Triwizard Tournament!"

The headmaster neared the goblet and its flames roared expelling from it a piece of paper which edges were partly burnt. "I have a bad feeling about this," Hermione whispered to Nico. He nodded agreeing with her. This whole scenario seemed wrong to him, to send teens to fight it out to see what? Which school is better? Risking their lives to show that they are the best? It was inhuman.

"For Durmstrang, Dmitri Petrova!" The headmaster announced. The whole Dumstrangs student body cheered and whistled as a muscly boy with brown hair and blue eyes stood up and walked grinning to take a place beside Dumbledore. "For Beuxabotons, Drew Tanaka!" The school clapped politely as they feared her more than liked her. Nico knew who she was. They had met a couple of times and the girl was much warmer than people thought. Even if she was rude to Piper and many others she had improved greatly and had even told Nico about how she was trans and her parents kicked her out. She attended a school in Brooklyn through a scholarship and Chiron was legally her guardian which is how she managed to go since her dad kicked her out when she was young. "And for Hogwarts, Nico di Angelo!"

He saw the shocked faces of the Golden Trio at hearing his name, not knowing that he had put his name in the goblet. Hermione was the first that shook herself out of this trance and smiled encouragingly at Nico while clapping along with the rest of the school. He stood up and accompanied the two other champions at the front. Drew was surprised at seeing him and instantly hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nominating myself to stupid competitions which I'm sure should not be legal," Nico said in one breath throwing her a look. "You?"

"Same," Drew replied. "Wanna risk our lives for the dumb tournament together?"

"Hell yeah."


	12. Horcruxes and Meeting a Psycho

Nico did not know why he was there. He did not know how he got there or how that door had magically appeared. He only knew that something had pulled him there. He was on the seventh floor in front of a wooden door compelling him to open it.

He sensed a soul. Wait, no. It wasn't a soul. More like a fragment of a soul. A Horcrux. It was inside past the door, he only had to open it. It was way past curfew and the Italian was only in his grey sweatpants with a T-shirt a size too big that was Will's.

Nearing the door he felt the pull to the object stronger calling him to destroy it and bring peace to the fragment of the soul. In a somewhat dazed state, he opened the door and was met with all types of random objects. Bookcases filled to the brim, closets, odd mirrors, papers, brooms, and the overwhelming smell of dust; like it had been accumulating for years.

His feet didn't follow his mind and a second later he had a diadem in his hand. It wasn't scandalous or as bright and expensive as some he had seen resting in the heads of some Olympus goddesses. Honestly, it was quite modest adorned by simple and intricate silver patterns with a raven on top, and a small blue jewel glistening in the little light that the room held.

However, it was far from simple. He could feel the wisp of a soul inside screaming at him to let it free. So he did. He twisted his ring and it transformed into his Stygian Iron sword. He took it and swung it easily down to the diadem which he had put on the floor. Once the tip of the sword made contact with the Horcrux the effect was immediate. A translucent black fog was released from the object as the diadem laid stiff on the floor. Just a lifeless object with no more soul to haunt it.

.....

"Hey, where did you go last night?" Harry asked him in a whisper. They were walking in a group to Divination, which Nico will be attending for the first time since he dropped Arithmancy and exchanged it for this one.

"Nowhere, just trained a bit in the forest," Nico lied. "Don't worry."

"Where did you go last night?" Will asked him more forcefully in ancient greek.

"I killed a fragment of the soul of the snake guy so the boy-who-just-won't-die can save the whole wizarding race," Nico replied with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"That sounded strangely hot," Will murmured in a quiet voice thinking that no one could hear him. The Italian's lips quirked up in a smirk.

"Did it, amore?" Nico said in a seductive voice.

"Ugh, you two should just get a room!" Drew sneered. "Before it was sweet now it's just disgusting."

"Sorry did you want to participate in this? Having a third party is always exciting." Nico said slyly, knowing it would make the girl uncomfortable.

"Oh my god. Shut up!" Drew exclaimed astonishingly making a few people look their way. "You are gross!"

"Your blush says otherwise, darling," Draco said while passing by in a heavy British accent mockingly.

"You guys are the worst," she yelled while trying to calm down her blush.

Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy with a glare but did not make any comments knowing that strangely the "ferret" was friends with the other teens.

"We have arrived," Harry said announcing. The group stopped at a stairwell.

"We have to walk those stairs?" Drew said with a pointed look. Will and Nico looked down at the girl's shoes. They were stilettos which matched perfectly with her uniform but did not look at all appropriate to endure the Divination Stairwell. "Nico, could you?" she asked with a pout.

Nico already knew what she was asking. She pouted and batted her eyelashes and with a final grunt, he nodded. Drew squealed and motioned him to turn around. Nico passed his bag to Will who threw him a pitying glance. He lowered himself a bit and felt the girl give a small jump and wrap her neck around his neck, piggyback style.

"You so owe me for this," Nico scowled while she pecked his cheek in a friendly manner. He and the rest went up the stairwell and after a few minutes which seemed like hours, they arrived at an eerie door. Harry opened it and they trailed behind. Once inside he dropped the girl and she landed gracefully.

She wasn't actually supposed to be in classes but she and a few other students persuaded their headmistress to let them go to "see how were the American ways of learning." Nico, Will, and Drew sat at a table while Harry, Ron, and Neville were seated at another one since they were divided into trios.

A disheveled teacher with bushy hair and glasses too big for her head entered the class. Nico would like to think he had a good fashion sense more or less. Even if he wore black most of the time he wore a few accessories like a brown messenger bag or a different color sweater to look a bit stylish and not too emo like his weird 13-year-old-phase.

However, the woman in front of him was a splash of color, and not in a good way like some of Luna's outfits. Not at all. About everything she wore was colorful and had patterns that did not go with one another plus a weird infinity scarf that did not match the rest of her attire. He actually felt Drew let out a horrified sigh and a shiver.

"It seems we have new students!" Professor Trelawney said excitedly. "You know what that means students? New deaths to predict!"

Ok, what the actual... What was Nico doing here again?


	13. Triwizard Tournament, First Challenge (Greek Monsters)

"So today is the first challenge you ready?" Drew asked him in a confident tone but he could detect the nervous glint in her eyes and how her ADHD was going crazy tapping her fingers against her leg.

"I still don't get how it is legal for wizards to endanger minors' lives especially since one of them died last time!" Nico replied in a disbelieving manner. "But yeah I'm ready. I expect that it won't be as difficult as living the life of a demigod."

She let out a chuckle and they heard footsteps behind them. The Dumstrang champion ran and joined their side "Hey!" he said cheerfully and extended his hand. "I'm Dmitri Petrova."

Nico shook his hand and noticed that he didn't have a Russian accent like most of his friends. Drew nodded at him and her eyes sparked by recognizing him. "You're the other champion right?"

"Yes," he agreed. "Can I accompany you to the Quidditch pitch?"

Both of them shrugged not really caring and maintained a friendly conversation with the Dumstrang student. The trio went to the Quidditch and entered the tent which they had been informed to go to when they were having breakfast. Nico noticed that the normal Quidditch goals and such were not there but instead it just looked like a green normal terrain.

Once they entered they were met with the two headmasters and the headmistress. "For this challenge, we decided that vous will have to fight greek monstres," the Madame Maxime said in a heavy french accent. The pair of demigods immediately tensed while the other champion just had a confused look.

"Of course, these are not real monsters," the Dumstrang headmaster said with an American accent which surprised Nico.

"They have been charmed to look, act and have the same weaknesses as those in greek mythology by myself," Dumbledore said with a glint of excitement in his eye which made Nico shiver uncomfortable that a person was actually eager at seeing kids fight a magical creature for a competition.

"For this to be juste Mr. Barty Crouch already decided the créatures that you will face," Madame Maxime said.

"Well, the first fight will be Mr. Dmitri Petrova facing a fury!" A voice said outside of the tent which Nico supposed was the announcer. The Russian kid paled but gave a nod to his headmaster and headed out without hesitation.

Nico and Drew peeked their heads out of the tent and watched as a grotesque woman-like creature with bat-like wings attacked the student.

At first, Nico and Drew thought that he would die seeing as it was going at an alarming speed nearing Dmitri, however, at the last second, he summoned a brick wall between him and the monster causing it to smack painfully against the wall. The Russian took his wand and threw fireballs to the Fury after it got out of its daze but it didn't matter because it deflected and moved with lighting fast reflexes. Finally, Dmitri created a gigantic ball the size of the Fury and sent it at a very high speed not giving the monster time to react and they all watched at it was burnt to a crisp leaving only ashes behind.

Nico and Drew winced when instantly after it was defeated Dmitri fainted while some healers approached him to pick him up.

The announcer said, "Ok Mr. Dmitri Petrova had a time of 37 minutes! Let's give him a round of applause!" The whole Durmstrang audience stood up and cheered for him. "For the second fight, the school of Beauxbatons presents Miss Drew Tanaka going up against an empousa!"

Drew entered the pitch and saw a young beautiful woman with wavy brown hair in curls, violet eyes, and smooth skin. But when a second later her eyes glowed abnormally, her hair was in flames, it grew fangs and one prosthetic celestial bronze leg and one donkey leg with wings in her back. Its appearance was hideous and misshapen.

However, Drew had her fair share of dealing with them. She took out two daggers from both of her high heeled boots, which Nico had no idea how she fought with them and attacked the empousa with no fear on her face. She had a concentrated look in her eyes and annoyance as if the creature was an irritating little girl rather than a terrifying monster. In a mere span of 20 minutes, she got rid of it and blew the two strands in front of her eyes out of her face that was too short to be kept in the ponytail.

She wasn't even sweating that much and she wasn't panting either just had painted on a bored expression. The audience gaped with their jaws open. "Congratulations, Miss Drew Tanaka! She takes the lead with 20 minutes!" Getting out of their astonishment, that the girl hadn't even used spells at all, the Beauxbatons students clapped happily that they were with the advantage.

"As our final champion, Mr. Nico di Angelo from Hogwarts! Facing a Hydra!" The announcer said with an ounce of horror in their voice, and Nico knew why. The other monsters were practically the Easter Bunny compared to a Hydra. The creature was gigantic towering over Nico impressively, hell it could tower over a small house too. Nico twisted his ring without hesitation knowing that right now a spell wouldn't be so much use to him since they were slow and the Hydra could deflect it and cut off one of its heads making them multiply. If the pitch wasn't so low and the stands weren't so high all of them would be in danger.

Without hesitation, the Italian charged and tried to position himself to aim at its scale-covered chest. The monster spewed acid from its mouth trying to hit him but he moved in zig-zag to avoid it and make himself a more difficult target. Once he got close enough the heads of the monster he shadowed traveled behind it confusing the creature. He used these seconds of distractions to stab it in the back and its body slumped to the ground. Since it wasn't an original greek monster but a charm he took out his wand and whispered "Evanesco."

The scaly monster disappeared into thin air and the students and most of the staff had a disbelieving look as they processed what they had just witnessed.

"So, Mr. Nico Di Angelo wins this tournament by having a time of 15 minutes!" The announcer said excitedly. "That is all for today! And congratulations Mr. Di Angelo!"

.....

(In Dumbeldore's Office)

"Albus that was way out of line!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Minerva is right." Snape sighed. "Even if he's a demigod he's still a kid. You can't do that!"

"Oh come on!" Dumbledore complained. "We now understand more the extent of his powers. Maybe when we put more challenges we can examine his race. Isn't it fascinating? If he's just a kid imagine how they'll be when he's older. And he will be a great addition to the Order!"

"Absolutely not!" Snape said standing his ground. "He will help in the war but we can't treat him like a science experiment!"

"Okay, okay," Dumbledore said calmly. "But lets at least see his powers to watch how much he can go against Lord Voldemort. Deal?"

Both professors reluctantly nodded and got out of the office.

Dumbledore caressed the image of a young man and a younger woman. "Ariana, I'll have you back."


	14. Masquerade Ball

"If I could have your attention please?" Asked Dumbledore from the front of the Great Hall. All the students turned around to face the Hogwarts headmaster. "Instead of having a Yule Ball Hogwarts will be having a Masquerade Ball!"

Instantly whispers and giggles filled the Great Hall and Nico could hear a few words like "date", and "dress" go around. Nico felt a tap on his shoulder and moved his head to be met with bright blue eyes.

"Nico Di Angelo, would you do me the honor of being my date to the Masquerade Ball?" Will asked holding a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped chocolate box that Nico had no idea where they came from since they hadn't been there a second ago but had a suspicion that it was Hermione. He saw her in the corner of his eye putting her wand back to her bag with a satisfied smirk that could pass off as a Slytherin one.

Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's dramatics (which he found utterly adorable but will never admit). "Of course, Sunshine."

.....

"You're kidding right?" Nico asked Harry who was holding the most atrocious piece of clothing he had ever seen.

"They are dress robes," Ron said with a confused expression. "Did you not use them in your old school?"

"No, we were more a coat and tie or tuxedo kind of thing," Nico murmured still shocked that he had to wear that. It resembled a tuxedo but it had a longer coat brown coat and... wait... were those fringes in the sleeves? Nope. He was not going to wear that.

"You wore muggle clothes?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I mean they definitely looked better than this," Nico replied. "How old is that?"

"Hey, my mother sent you this as a favor!" Ron exclaimed. "You know we are not made of money."

"But like don't you have magic?" Nico asked. "Can't you just like make gold appear out of nothing and duplicate the galleons?"

"That's not how it works!" Ron said offended. Nico just shrugged but took the dress robes nonetheless.

"I'll just ask Drew to make some changes in these," Nico murmured. He got out of the room and headed towards the Beuxbatons carriages.

.....

(Day of the Spring Ball)

He had to say that Drew made more than a few changes and he couldn't be happier. The ugly brown was now pitch black, she had gotten rid of the fringes (thank gods) and the stains were gone as well as some odd things that it had like holes and bad combination of colors. Now it looked more like a normal tuxedo with white trims and he had a white rose in the front pocket.

"Hey, Nico. Do you know how to tie a bow tie?" Will asked as he entered the room. He had on the same design as Nico but the colors were inverted. His dress robes were white with black trims and he had a black rose neatly inside his pocket.

Nico felt himself blush. He knew his boyfriend was hot, there was no denying that but he had never seen Will dress up for a formal event. He had been too used to the "hot surfer look" and not the "classy guy in the gala look". Without saying anything he neared Will and tied the bow in a matter of seconds since he had been to a lot of "galas" in the Lotus Casino. Yes, there could be elegant events held inside a casino unlike most people thought.

"There, all done," Nico said his cheeks burning a dark crimson. Will leaned in and pecked his cheek.

"I love seeing you all flustered!" Will exclaimed which only made the Italian turn redder. "It's so cute!"

"Shut up," he grumbled. "Let's just go."

Nico handed Will his white mask with black jewels while he put on his own

.....

As they were walking they saw everyone with masks that matched their outfits, most girls and some boys giving the couple appreciative glances and chuckling lightly at seeing Ron wear the same dress he had last year. Will even asked Nico if Ron was trying to make a fashion statement or something of the sort which only made the Italian laugh more.

"Hey guys," a voice said behind them recognizing the tone of the son of Athena.

The couple turned around to be met with grey eyes and a pair of brown eyes beside him. Nico and Will's jaw dropped in shock not expecting this turn of events. After a few seconds, they kind of got where it was coming from. Children of Athena usually preferred dating those who are also smart and who could be smarter than the one and only Hermione Granger?

She was dressed in a complete black ball gown with silver pumps and a thin silver necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was kept in waves and she had a natural makeup look since they couldn't see much more than from the cheeks to her chin. Draco matched her outfit with a black and silver tuxedo with a slightly longer coat making it a dress robes. 

"Hey Nico," Hermione said nodding to Nico and then facing Will greeting them  
"Hey Nico," Hermione said nodding to Nico and then facing Will greeting them. "Will."

"Well who would have expected this," Nico said jokingly. "The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince?"

"Yes, Drake." Will continued mockingly. "What would your father say?" Will faked a gasp putting a hand on his chest.

Draco chuckled while Hermione looked a bit nervous. "It's okay I'm sure only you two will recognize you and maybe Neville and Luna. These masks cover most of our faces and by using black and silver we don't give out so much of our houses." Draco replied with a smirk taking Hermione's hand. "Plus who would think that Hermione Granger would wear silver, a Slytherin color, to the ball?"

Nico noticed how her stance relaxed slightly when he touched her hand. Apparently, the blond did too because he smirked smugly.

"I thought you would end up with Potter, you know?" Nico whispered in Draco's ear. "I saw you throwing some glances his way."

"I'm bi, not blind," Draco replied. "Plus Harry is mainly all looks and too dumb for me. While Hermione here has the looks and the brains. Practically a real-life Belle."

Nico nodded in understatement and remembered how Hermione did tell him that she had a "secret boyfriend". They had become fast friends and he definitely approved of their relationship. Suddenly a booming voice caught the group's attention.

"Please the champions and their partners join the dance floor," Dumbledore announced. "We are going to start the initial dance!"

Nico took Will's hand and led him to the center of the room where the dance floor was. He saw Drew with the Durmstrang champion. The pair looked like they had come together. He was happy that Drew found someone and the Dmitri guy seemed nice. Once both pairs were on the dance floor Nico took the lead in the dance since he had been trained by Persephone how to dance he spun Will around and they swayed gracefully as well as Dmitri and Drew. Slowly people joined them. The music stopped and the Great Hall doors opened dramatically. At the door was a professor, he though his name was Filch.

"Dumbledore they have broken the wards! THEY ARE IN! There are Death Eaters inside!" Filch exclaimed.

'Why can't anything ever be peaceful?' he thought.


	15. Time-Turners and Voldy being Cinderella

"You have got to be kidding me," Nico seethed in between his teeth. He took Will's hand and ran up to Dumbledore.

"Nico, there's no time to talk so I'll get to the point," Dumbledore said in a rush. "You have to go to Miss Granger and tell her to use her necklace, it's a Time-Turner, and take Harry Potter with you! I believe in you, Nico. Now go save us all."

Without hesitating the Italian jogged to Hermione's direction pleased to see that she was already talking to Potter so he didn't have to waste time looking for him too. Harry looked scared but determined with his wand in his hand and Hermione had taken out her wand as well muttering a spell and changing her outfit to sneakers, a simple black shirt, and sneakers. She then turned to Harry muttering the same spell turning his clothes to a similar outfit except for changing his shirt to a dark blue color unlike hers.

"Hermione we have to use your necklace to go back in time, now. And Harry you're coming with," Nico said.

Hermione had a questioning look on her face but thank god she took her necklace from under her shirt and turned the hands of the clock without sparring him another glance identifying the panic on Nico's voice and understanding that this situation was serious. 

"We will totally talk about this later when we aren't facing mortal danger, Nico," she said clearly confused but too stressed right now that she didn't bother to interrogate him. She's smarter than Nico gave her credit for he'll give her that.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Harry said not as understanding as Hermione was with the situation.

"You can ask Dumbledore but that would only waste our time," Nico replied not wanting to explain things to Harry at this very moment. "And believe me time is a factor that we are battling with right now."

"God, I hate this!" Harry exclaimed. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

Hermione seemed to be done with the Time-Turner and looked at the group of guys. "Let's go," she said. "Hold on to my hands and touch the necklace."

They as they were told and could see the events around them turn back time in a series of flashes. Suddenly it stopped and they were standing on the Great Hall again. But it was empty this time and dark. It seemed midnight the ceiling in the room was bright with the stars and it was completely dark.

Harry took a few steps towards Nico and the Italian felt the same energy he always got whenever Potter was near him. He felt the two souls inside him and instantaneously he got and idea.

"Harry, can I see something?" Nico asked approaching him. The teen looked warily at the son of Hades but nodded since he was curious as to what he would do.

Without any warning, Nico placed his hand against Harry's forehead and the other one hovering over his chest, not quite touching him but enough so that he could fell the human warmth.

"Yes!" Nico said excitedly. "Just as I thought!"

Will and Hermione looked at him waiting for him to explain while Harry just looked creeped out.

"The energy that I felt from Harry's other soul is the same I felt from the diadem in the Room of Requirement," Nico said. "And that means that Harry here is a Horcrux so we can use him to call on the other Horcruxes. This makes it so much easier!"

"Say what now?" Harry asked perplexed. "I have two souls inside of me! And one of them is Voldemorts's! Get it out!"

"Okay, okay," Nico said calmly trying to make Harry relax. "There's no use in freaking out. I'll get the soul that doesn't belong to you out in a second. But let's go to a more private place first."

"I know where," Hermione spoke up for the first time since they arrived. "Follow me."

Without saying another word she walked quickly to the doors of the Great Hall turning at various pints and hallways. "Where are we going?" Will whispered loudly enough for Hermione to hear.

"The Room of Requirement, it is the only place we can go to." She answered in a murmur.

"Take my hands," Nico said and Harry and Hermione turned to look at him confused. "Trust me just take my hands."

Without a bit of hesitation, they both took his hands while Will already knowing what was gonna happen grabbed his arm.

"Gods, I hate it when you do this," the son of Apollo said.

Harry turned to Will and started saying, "Wait, what is he-"

His sentence was cut mid short by a flash of black and a sudden temperature change. They could hear the murmurs of those in the Underworld but it was done almost as fast as it began and the group stood in front of a blank wall that they were all too familiar with, except Will since he had never met such a place. Harry and Hermione stood there shocked and speechless trying to process what had just happened.

Nico neared the wall and started pacing back and forth alongside it. 'I need a place where no one can hear us, I need a place where no one can find us, I need a place where no one besides us can enter and exit.' he repeated this thought three times until a black door appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"Well come one," Nico said a bit annoyed he wanted this to be over with. "Don't just stand there, come in."

With still dazed expressions Harry and Hermione entered the room with Will trailing behind looking amused at their reactions. Once inside they noticed that it was quite large. The walls were pure white as almost everything inside with the exception of the burgundy bed, the mahogany armchairs around a fireplace, and a black table beside the bed.

"Harry, I'm going to need you to lay down on the bed and Will and Hermione you can go and sit in the chairs," Nico said while Harry gave him a suspicious look.

"What are you gonna do? How are you gonna do it? And what was that transportation spell earlier? Because I'm sure it isn't apparating." Harry asked.

"Look Harry we do not have the time to do this even if we traveled to the past we still have a lot of things to do so could you maybe question me after defeating your mortal enemy?" Nico said irritated that he had to deal with this interrogation since he was about to save this guy's ass.

Harry still looked suspicious but laid down on the bed without complaint which the Italian appreciated. Nico gave him a warning that it may hurt what he was about to do which made the boy-who-just-won't-die eyes widen to a comical level.

The son of Hades hovered his hands on Harry's scar trying to find the wisp of a soul that was left inside of him and called upon other similar souls inside objects. After a few minutes a locket, a golden cup and a ring with a black jewel in the center appeared on top of the table. Soon after Nico struggles to keep his weight up and stumbles almost falling due to all of the energy he used summoning the Horcruxes. In an instant, Will was at his side and took out a cube of ambrosia feeding it to Nico. The Italian stood up having most of his energy restored by eating a few cubes of ambrosia.

"What are those?" Hermione asked pointing to the objects on the table.

"Those are Hocruxes, things with a part of Voldemort's soul in it so in order to destroy him we have to destroy those," Nico explained. Without saying anything else he twisted his skull ring and it transformed into his sword. "Let me do the honors."

In a flash, he swung it forward breaking the cup while a wisp of black was absorbed into his sword doing to same to the other couple of objects.

"So can we go now?" Harry asked his voice wavering.

"Of course just let me do this," Nico said approaching Harry and touching his scar while taking out a wisp of black with his hand as he had done with the sword. As if the wisp was an object he threw it in the air and swung his sword forward making it touch the soul and absorbing it sending it to the underworld. "Done, let's go."

Harry gaped quite literally with his jaw open and eyed looking surprised at Nico. "I-I was an H-Horcrux?"

"Yes, you kind of were, sorry," Nico said shrugging clearly not sorry but just wanted to get this done with. Without announcing it he took Harry's and Hermione's hands while Will grabbed his arm knowing that Nico was going to do this and he shadow traveled away to the Great Hall thanking that no one was there since it was still dark but not wanted to press his luck he asked Hermione to go back to the "present".

Nico was glad that she was pretty understanding of all of this and decided to act now and ask later. She was clearly the smart one. All three boys grabbed onto her and she turned the hands of the Time-Turner forward to where they were before, or after, well you get it.

They appeared in the Great Hall and at that same time they heard an explosion conforming that Voldemort and his followers were indeed inside Hogwarts. A bald guy with slits for a nose entered the door with a dramatic walk that Nico could swear was in slow motion.

"Hey Tommy," Nico said loudly catching the wizard's attention. "Crashing a Ball, Voldy? What are you? Cinderella?"


	16. "Excuse You?"

Voldemort had never been seen redder than he was now. He was shaking with anger and his cheeks were the darkest shade of scarlet that Nico had ever seen in a human being.

"Okay, No-Nose-Guy, you have to calm down," Nico said loudly enough for him to hear. "What is it you British say? Oh yeah, 'don't get your knickers in a twist'."

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Voldemort shrieked. "I AM THE DARK LORD!"

"Excuse you?" Nico said offended that a mere mortal used his father's title as his own. "The true Dark Lord isn't as powerless as you or a seventy-something-year-old-virgin."

Well, that seemed to hit home because Voldemort took out his wand in a second and pointed it at Nico while the Italian didn't look scared at all more like annoyed that he was being threatened.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Mudblood!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"Hey, my blood is purer than yours will ever be. Look, Lord Moldy Shorts as much as I would love to destroy you or whatever that is not my fate," Nico replied without emotion. "Harry if you would do the honors. I'll be helping with Mr.Baldy's army here."

Harry POV (Third Person)

Harry could actually say that Nico was probably the most interesting person that he had ever met. From the way when he first arrived making all the girls crush on him, revealing that he was gay, somehow all the ghosts feared him and now insulting Voldemort without an ounce of panic then moving aside for Harry to battle Voldemort. If he was honest, if Harry wasn't with Ginny and wasn't straight then he would have hit that.

Going back to the scene playing out he saw how the Death Eaters took out their wand in a synchronized manner as well as all the Hogwarts students. Without hesitating and coming out of his shock he whipped his own wand out and faced Voldemort who was wearing a pissed-off expression. Most of the students who were wearing glamorous clothes and ball gowns muttered a spell to change their outfit to a more comfortable one to fight. The muggle-borns and some of the half-bloods wore jeans and t-shirts while the others changed into slacks and the school sweater or robes.

"Oh, the boy-who-lived," Voldemort sneered. "Is now going to be the-boy-who-died."

Harry couldn't help but scoff at Voldemort's poor originality. "Voldemort you will pay for your dreadful acts!" he yelled already done with all of the villain's schemes.

"Oh, Potter," Voldemort said. "You think you're so smart getting rid of all my Horcruxes." Harry had shock written all over his face, surprised that Voldemort knew of this. "Don't be so stunned you, I do feel when someone destroys a part of my soul even if it's in an object. But the thing is you didn't kill all my Horcruxes. You went after all of my non-living artifacts not considering Nagini. Who is better at defending itself than any other lifeless object of mine."

Before Harry could think of a thing to say back Nagini moved out of Voldemort's side and struck forward. He put his hands over his face as a natural reflex expecting the fangs of the snake, waited a couple of seconds, but felt nothing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Luna holding a sword covered in blood a few feet beside him laid the motionless body of Nagini and by Luna's feet was its head.

Harry stared amazed at the sword and back to Luna's face. "Holy-"

"NOOO!!!" A scream echoed in the Great Hall. Turning around he saw Voldemort clutching his head in his hands and with his eyes frantic. "Harry Potter you will die!"

All the Death Eaters charged forward and started muttering spells while the students created shields and attacked as well it was chaos. Some bodies started falling to the ground but no one bothered to check which side they were from. Somehow they found themselves outside of the castle and on the grounds instead. Hogwarts was in ruins and the stars covered the skies, the little light that the moon offered gave them sight as well as the fire blazing in some parts of the ground and the flashing spells that flew past the people fighting.

Suddenly a black mist that looked like shadows slithered over the floor. It terrified the students as well as the Death Eaters causing them to freeze for a second. Without warning the darkness enveloped some of the death eaters blinding them and trying to take off the mist but their hands would just go right through. After a few seconds, the shadowy substance accumulated on their necks and turned them abruptly making a small 'snap' be heard.

In terrified awe, the wizards and witches watched at the darkness dissipated into thin air. As if it weren't enough the earth formed various cracks and skeletons with military uniforms of different nations and eras got out and with their razor-sharp daggers and guns attacked the Death Eaters. It wasn't clear what was happening no one knew how it was happening yet no one questioned this strange turn of events but instead were relieved that they had some backup; so the students continued fighting with newfound hope.

Harry faced forward to Voldemort and they continued throwing spells at one another. Harry could only hope that whatever or whoever was helping them wouldn't stop.

Nico's POV (Third Person)

Saying that Nico was tired would have been underrated. He was exhausted of course not as drained as he was in the battle against Gaea or the battle of Manhattan. Nevertheless, one could not deny that he was about to pass out. After creating those shadows and summoning that many skeletons he could not do anything else but rest.

"Nico, really?!" Will exclaimed annoyed but obviously worried. "You should not exert yourself so much!"

"Sorry Will," Nico whispered not having the energy to speak properly. "Just give me some nectar and ambrosia and I'll be good."

"I know but still you shouldn't do that much!" his boyfriend scolded. "Rest for a few minutes at least, okay?"

Nico nodded not wanting to argue with Will in his state. The son of Apollo helped the Italian get up slowly keeping most of Nico's weight on him. While everyone was fighting and whatnot Will decided to take all those who were passed out of injured entering them into the infirmary by levitating them. However, Will was afraid that Nico would start fading and the spell would drop him.

.....

"Let me go!" Nico exclaimed trying to escape from Will. "Look, Sunshine, I need to get out to save Potter's ass and do what my dad asked me to do. I already ate ambrosia and drank nectar. I'm fine!"

"No Nico," Will insisted constricting Nico in what might look like a hug but was actually a death hold. "You have to rest!"

"Think of it like this," Nico said in a calm tone. "The faster that I kill that guy the faster we get out of this magic world and shadow travel to Italy to eat pasta. Sound good?"

"Oh," Will realized loosening his hold on Nico. Pasta in Italy did sound good. "Okay, but you pay."

"With pleasure," Nico replied grunting getting out of Will's hold. "Now I'm going to kill Schmoldemort. See you later, Sunshine."


	17. "Arrest him!"

Harry POV (Third Person)

Harry was barely on his feet bleeding through a few cuts he had all over his body. His eyes were tired and he looked like he would pass out due to the multiple times he had to deflect Voldemort's wand and attack with his own. Tears were rolling down his cheeks at seeing Dumbledore's body in a corner, remembering how Lucius Malfoy and 4 other Death Eaters bombarded his headmaster at the same time. It was 5 Death Eaters against Dumbledore and even he couldn't fight against that.

His feet wobbled as he took a couple of steps to point his wand at Voldemort for one more round. Voldemort was weak as well but not even near as Harry was. He was standing up straight with pride, happiness gleamed maliciously in his eyes at seeing Harry's state and it was obvious to any viewer who would emerge victorious out of the pair of wizards.

"Hey, Voldy!" A voice shouted making them turn their head to it. "Yeah here! Wo-hoo! Well, I hope you had a little nice warm-up with Mr. Potter. Now, are you up for a challenge clotpole?"

Nico POV (Third Person)

"Oh my gods, was that a Merlin reference?" Luna asked who stopped fighting with a Death Eater for a moment to throw an annoyed look at Nico, just to continue a second later deflecting spells from the wizard in front of her.

"Oh, come on! It seems like the perfect opportunity to say one. You know, like I'm about to participate in a magic duel. Is there a better time?"

He could see as she shook her head in irritation but kept her eyes focused on her opponent anticipating his every move.

"You again. I'm beginning to think that you want me to send you to hell." Voldemort said looking bored but the Italian could identify a hint of panic and fear in his eyes recalling Nico's actions before.

"Eh, been there done that."

"What does that mean?"

"How about less interrogation and more fighting? I'm getting quite tired of this and want to be done with it ASAP, Baldy. Plus, I made a bet with Drew on how much it will take for me to defeat you and I'm in the mood for gaining a few more drachmas. Also, you see the jeans I have right now are ripped because of the little tantrum you decided to throw here so you better leave me some money in your testimony for new ones."

"Oh, you'll see, kid. You'll be on your knees begging for mercy." Voldemort said already losing his patience and pointing his wand at Nico.

"The only one that puts me to my knees is my boyfriend. And sorry to disappoint but you're not really my type."

Voldemort released a green burst of light from his wand but before it could hit the Italian, Nico had created a solid wall of shadows in front of him absorbing the energy of the spell. He twisted his ring and his sword came out, he caught it in the middle of the air and pointed it at Voldemort. Out of its tip came out a deadly black fog. Quickly it enveloped Voldemort too fast to get a reaction out of him or any form of defense. Everyone on the battlefield stopped fighting to look with horror as the black smoke disintegrated Voldemort leaving only black dust behind that flew into the wind like sand.

"Now that's how you do it," Nico said breathlessly. "If only Gaea was that easy."

He turned around to see people with astonished faces. The Death Eaters had painted on a mask of fear and awe while the students and teachers were scared as well but you could see relief in their eyes and stances. The smart Death Eaters took off apparating but those were only a few most still stood shocked.

"H-How did he-"

"Did you see that?!"

"Was that Black Magic?"

"Who is he?"

"I can't believe it."

Multiple voices talked at a time from all types of people and if Nico was honest it was kind of giving him a headache. Suddenly he heard a crack that he was all too familiar with and saw a group of wizards appear out of thin air. They were wearing black and brown robes looking sideways in alarm. The older man in the front with grey hair looked around with panic evident. He took a step forward and started talking.

"We heard there was a battle. Where is You-Know-Who?"

McGonagall took a step forward and replied bowing her head slightly showing her respect, "He has been destroyed but his followers are still here I suggest you catch them before they apparate away, Sir."

As if the man had just noticed that there were Death Eaters surrounding the area he made an indication with his hand to the people behind him. Almost instantly they all raised their wands and blue wisps of light got out of the tips of their hands and stunned each of the people with the dark cloaks and masks.

"We are very sorry for arriving so late," the man with the grey hair said. He turned to face the Death Eaters who were immobile and where right now being handcuffed to what Nico assumed were Aurors recalling a book he had read about the wizarding jobs. "I Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic declare all of you, Death Eaters, to an immediate transfer to Azkaban. If you claim to have been under the influence of Imperio you will drink Veritaseum to prove as such, so don't waste your time making excuses."

Grunts were heard among the criminals and many of the others sighed of relief for finally being done with this.

"Thank you," a voice said behind Nico softly and weakly. He turned around to see Harry giving him a grateful smile.

"No problem, Harry." He replied. "I must go now, though. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Before he could move to be beside Will and shadow travel off to camp to be done with all this magic thing for good he heard a voice near him.

"I assume congratulations are in order, Mr. Potter?" Fudge said.

"Well, it was mostly Nico," Harry answered to Nico's dismay. The last thing he wanted to happen os for the Minister of Magic to know and for someone to put him in an article or something making his very famous demigod name on wizard newspapers. "He used incredibly magic earlier in the battle weakening the Death Eaters and threw the final spells to Voldemort ending him since I was way too exhausted."

The Minister turned to stare at Nico confused. A frown was evident on his face. "Nico," he murmured. "Nico Di Angelo."

"Yes, well sorry but I must be on my way," the Italian replied backing away walking to Will slowly. "Have a good day gentleman."

"Aurors!" Fudge exclaimed and pointed his finger to Nico. "Arrest this man!"


	18. Sorry For Not Being Old And Saggy

Slowly Nico opened his eyes to find out that he was in what appeared to be a cell. His head was pounding and so he closed his eyes trying to lessen the pain somehow. The Italian vaguely remembered what happened for him to end up in this situation. After Fudge had yelled for the Aurors to arrest him he didn't have time to react before an overwhelming amount of Stunning Spells going in his direction at inhuman speed hit him.

Carefully he got up trying to make the room stop spinning. His feet tripped with each other and he fell weakly. Nico barely had the energy to get up, much less shadow travel from wherever he was.

Suddenly two wizards, who he assumed to be Aurors, appeared at his cell's door taking out a set of keys and opening it.

"Mr. Di Angelo we have orders to send you to your trial right now. If you have any person to contact we advise you to do so in these 5 minutes given by the government." One of them said. She had dark skin and light brown eyes so bright that he was reminded of his sister's own gold eyes. However, Hazel's eyes were much more unique and happier than hers. "You can ask for a Muggle phone or you can ask either of us to cast a Patronus for you. We'll be right outside until you decide who you will contact."

"Of course, thank you, Ma'am." The Italian answered respectfully while nodding understanding his options.

The Muggle phone will be of no use since he hadn't memorized any of his friend's number or had the phone Leo had given him because it was in his bag and he had left it at Hogwarts. The Patronus didn't do him much either, Will didn't know what it was and he was sure that Draco was probably in for questioning as he was on the dark side since his mission required him to do so; while Luna couldn't do much on this situation and Drew was on her way to France.

The Aurors left him while casting a spell which he supposed was to make sure he didn't leave so he didn't bother to try to escape by running.

He reached into his pocket to take out some ambrosia but found nothing inside. Cursing under his breath he remembered that he had given the rest of what he had to Drew that was freaking out because she had a scratch and was scared that it would leave a scar insisting that if she didn't eat the ambrosia now then she'll be left 'with an ugly white line, not worthy of an Aprodhite child!' Her words, not his.

Nico's eyebrows furrowed when he felt something cold graze against his hand in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a drachma. Thanking his Dad and Hecate he popped his head out of his cell and looked at the other Auror which didn't seem too much older than him.

"Hey, sorry," Nico called out to him throwing him a charming smile when the Auror turned his way. "Could I please get some water?"

"Umm..." the guy muttered. He wasn't awful looking, he was actually really handsome but didn't hold a candle against Will's beauty. From the blush on his cheeks and the way he was looking at Nico, the Italian could tell he was into guys. Thank the gods, it'll be much easier this way. "I-I don't t-think I'm supposed to."

His stutter showed just how nervous he was. "Oh," Nico said faking a look of understanding, then looking at the young Auror with hope. "But I'm really thirsty. Could you please let me have some? I'm sure that someone as handsome as you could maybe conjure up some water for me. Right, love?" He smirked slyly and winked. Okay, maybe he was overdoing his actions but he had to, so it could be guaranteed that the Auror would follow through.

"Oh," the guy replied and nodded vigorously with interest in his eyes as well as longing. Nico did feel a little bad leading this guy on but he needed that water to make an Iris message now and he was running out of time fast. "Well, you're right. I-I don't w-want to make you die of thirst or something, sorry I'll do it right away."

Nico let out a sigh of relief as the Auror created a cup out of nothing and whispered a spell to make it fill with water. He levitated it and traveled it through one of the cell's gaps. "Thank you," Nico said smiling gratefully. He went inside his cell, deeper enough to not be seen. "Oh gods, this is gonna be gross." He lifted the cup to his mouth and then spitted the water out making little particles of it stay up in the air for a few seconds in the place where a little light seeped into the cell, he took the drachma and threw it to the newly formed rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase at Camp-Half-Blood."

An image flickered in front of Nico and Annabeth's face showed up. Around her were different blueprints and books in Greek. "Hey, Annabeth!" Nico exclaimed in a loud voice but silent enough that the Aurors outside wouldn't hear him. Instantly, she lifted her head and smile lightly at seeing me.

"Hey Nico!" she replied and then furrowed her eyebrows at surveying his surroundings. "Oh my gods, are you in jail?!"

He looked at her nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, umm about that." Annabeth and Nico have become way closer since the battle against Gaea and even though he had a crush on Percy she just shrugged it off and didn't care saying that evidently, Nico was in love with Will now. Plus, she found the whole situation really amusing. They weren't 'besties' like her and Piper but he definitely trusted her enough to tell her all about the magical world and trust her to not expose the wizards. So he did.

.....

"So, wizards?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Like do they wear pointy hats and long robes? Or am I being too stereotypical?"

"Actually you are totally right," Nico said releasing a small chuckle. "They wear all those stereotypical things they say in the stories. They even fly broomsticks!"

At this, she couldn't help it and laugh really hard. "So I'll act as your attorney?" she finally said remembering why the son of Hades had called her. Technically she was of legal age and she could represent me as her client and many of the Athena children ended up as lawyers. "Ok, but I'll bring Piper. She can probably charm speak you out of there."

"Yes!" He said realizing that with a few words Piper could probably just make this whole thing close. "I think I'm being charged for use of Black Magic just so you know and be prepared."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yeah. I presume it's the Ministry of Magic. You can have Mrs. O'leary shadow travel you here."

"Ok, bye Nico. I'll see you in 10 minutes."

"Thank you. Bye," And with that, he cut the call and slumped down sitting on the floor. Waiting for Annabeth and Piper to arrive. The Italian's eyes were closed but he could hear the door of the cell being unlatched still he didn't open my eyes.

"Hello, Nico," a voice said, opening my eyes Nico saw Fudge in front of him and he nodded acknowledging him. "I haven't seen you in so many years."

"Huh?" Nico asked confused. "Sorry, but I didn't recall meeting you."

"Oh, don't you remember? Don't you remember the orphanage?"

Flashback

"Hey," Nico turns around to see a child about his age with brown hair and hazel eyes waving at him.

"Hello," he replied his Italian accent evident slightly.

"Did your parents die too?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, my mom did. I don't know where my dad is though. I think he'll come later."

"Mine did. Both of them." He said sadly. "I think my aunt's probably coming."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"My name is Nico di Angelo," he said extending his hand.

"I'm Cornelius Fudge," the boy said accepting it and shaking it with excitement. He did it a bit too hard though and Nico lost his balance from shock making a flower vase break and causing a few broken glasses to land on his hand. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I'm going to call a nurse."

But before he could move Nico held him in place with his healthy arm. "It's okay," he replied far too calm for what was happening. "My dad gave me some snacks that cure my wounds. Look." Without, hesitation he took out a pouch from his pocket and ate a little golden cube out popping it into his mouth. Immediately, his wounds were cured and just a little white scar was left behind because it seemed that it was too deep.

"Wow! Can I have some?" Fudge asked amazed.

Nico took the pouch possessively and put it in his pocket. "Sorry but my dad said only I and my sister could eat it."

"Oh," sighed Fudge but didn't push on since he didn't want to upset Nico and lose the only friend he has made at the orphanage.

"Anyways, wanna play Mythomagic?" The Italian asked.

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

End Of Flashback

"Oh gods," Nico whispered too light for Fudge to listen.

"Do you recall the orphanage, Nico? Now how is it that you haven't aged a day?" Fudge asked. "When I first saw you I just thought that maybe you just looked like him or perhaps you were a relative but then I saw your scar on your arm. The same one that happened with the vase. Now tell me, Nico. How do you look like a teenager? That was really some time ago. I have used potions and spells to make my life last a bit longer but I still look like an old man. You, however, look 16 maybe 17. Nico, how are you still alive?"

'Well, how do I get out of this one?'


	19. Handcuffs and Flirting

After that speech Fudge got out of Nico's cell, not even sparing him a glance or time to explain himself. His brain was clouded with dozens of thoughts trying to make some sort of believable excuse to explain how he was alive.

Maybe he could say that he had drunk some sort of potion to keep him young? No that wouldn't work then they would ask him to show the liquid.

Perhaps he could say that maybe it was his grandpa that he had seen at the orphanage or some relative that just looked like him? That wouldn't make sense either they would ask for proof like birth certificate, his ancestors' papers, and such. Even though he could fake those he didn't have nearly enough time.

And denying an allegation made by the minister didn't seem like a possible way out of it either. Plus, Fudge could just retrieve the memory and show it in a pensive as proof.

In the end, he just decided that he would let Annabeth deal with it. She was a daughter of Athena after all and probably could come up with a plan. Probably.

.....

He groaned annoyed as he felt the magical handcuffs dig into his skin painfully. He had enough energy to shadow travel out of there since Piper managed to sneak him in some ambrosia but whatever the handcuffs that were keeping his hands in place were blocking his powers. Annabeth was at his side walking at his pace while telling Nico what he should and should not do at the trial.

"Don't talk unless I tell you to," she said. "Do not act suspiciously, like looking around to the people in the public or searching for exits. Mask your emotions, do not ever make yourself look angry or annoyed. You have to seem like the epitome of a good little wizard. Understood?"

The Italian merely raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I'll act like a goody-two-shoes. Relax. And 'mask your emotions', do you really have to tell me that? I was literally trained to do that. For the not looking annoyed part, I don't make any promises though. I literally saved them from Voldemort and now they wanna throw me into jail? What's that about?"

"Yeah, you're right," Annabeth replied with laughing a little. "You should have been thrown a party and everything. Talk about being ungrateful."

"Hey, Annabeth, Nico! Wait up!" A voice said behind them. The two turned around to find a panting Piper running up to them. "I did what you asked, Annabeth. He's good to go."

The blonde nodded at Piper muttering a thank you. "Huh? Who's good to go?"

"I took care of your little problem."

"Fudge?" Nico breathed astonished. "That fast? Did you kill him or something?"

"No!" Annabeth replied looking offended. "That would have been too messy. Although, I won't deny that it passed through my brain. It was a solid Plan C. I just asked people to give Fudge a little message with that magical voice of her. Fudge is now going to pledge in your favor."

"How did I not think of that?" Nico asked himself. "You're awesome, Annabeth."

"Oh, I know."

"Hey!" Piper exclaimed indignantly. "I'm the one with the pretty little voice that made it happen."

"Yeah, but you're a daughter of Aphrodite, no need to inflate your ego," Nico said jokingly knowing that Piper was actually the most humble child of the goddess. She pouted and the other two laughed on their way to the trial that would define whether or not he was going back camp or ending up at a magical prison.

.....

The three demigods sat at the table facing the judges. There were 7 in total, three females and four males. Most were old while the other two stood out maybe being in their early thirties. The only similarity that they shared was the dark cloaks and white-collar that they wore.

Nico tried to accommodate himself in the wooden chair but his hands due to being in the same position for so long were losing their sense of touch and it was making him uncomfortable. Turning his head to the side he noticed that one of the Aurors that were near him to make sure that he didn't do anything suspicious was the one that had given him water earlier.

"Excuse me?" Nico called out catching the Auror's attention and gazing at him with innocence and silently pleading with his eyes. "Could you please loosen up the handcuffs a little? They are quite painful."

"Oh, I d-don't think I can." the guy answered nervously.

"Please? Mister-" he left the word hanging in the air waiting for him to answer

"Noah. You can c-call me, Noah."

"Well, Noah," Nico said lowering his voice when he said his name making it sound sultry. "Please, this really hurts."

The Auror seemed to finally give in and raised his wand whispering a spell under his breath not loud enough for the Italian to listen but he felt the handcuffs loosen slightly. He smiled charmingly at Noah in appreciation while blushing profusely. Once again Nico felt a wisp of guilt giving false hope to this guy but the handcuffs were actually hurting him a lot and even left red marks on his wrist. The decision just laid on some flirting or having magical cuffs dig into his skin.

"Oh my god, stop flirting with a guard!" Annabeth whisper-yelled. "That is not the exemplary image we're trying to create for you."

"Hey, don't blame me," Nico said. "I wasn't going to let these painful handcuffs hurt my wrists any longer. Plus, don't tell me you haven't used flirting to get out of situations."

"Uh, I haven't?" Annabeth replied confused. Nico and Piper looked at her surprised.

"You haven't?" Piper asked shocked.

"You have?!" Annabeth exclaimed astonished. "What about your boyfriends? And don't you have some self-respect?"

"Hey!" Nico said. "It actually helps out a lot."

"Yeah!" Piper defended. "Especially when you're in quests. I don't know if you have noticed but most of us demigods are good-looking. Especially in the eyes of humans since we're the children of gods and goddesses and work out an all."

"Some fluttering of your eyelashes can get you a long way," Nico said seriously. "Sometimes when I'm stuck on a mission and I don't have money it actually helps a lot. So don't go pointing fingers. These beautiful eyes of mine have saved my life multiple times."

"Sorry," Annabeth said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Piper's eyes softened at seeing that the daughter of Athena was meaning her apology. "It's okay," Piper said. "It's just that sometimes I'm tired of so many people slut-shaming the Aphrodite children so much. I can get a little defensive whenever someone says stuff like that. Even if it's something as little as flirting."

Nico nodded along sensing that Annabeth hadn't actually meant to upset them. She was just a child of Athena and many of them had really bad views of all those who used their looks to get their ways. But as uncomfortable as it may be, by being a demigod you had to do absolutely everything to survive.

A deep booming voice interrupted his thoughts and he faced the front of the room where the judges sat. The one in the center was a stern-looking woman with thick glasses and straight brown hair. She stood up clearly and loudly her voice resonating by a spell she had made making it seem louder.

"The trial has begun!"


	20. The Trial and The Return of The Seven

Nico kept a strong facade through the beginning of the trial. He kept his gaze innocent and childish through most of it and changed it to confused when they told the entire room the reasons why he was here.

"Nico Di Angelo you are here today on trial being charged by the use of the Dark Arts and probable alliance with You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters." A person standing beside the judges said while constantly moving his shoulder-length hair out of his face. He was thin and pale with a goatee which, mind you, did not favor his face shape at all.

Nico turned sideways and whispered in Piper's ear. "You know this isn't where I wanted to be when I wore cuffs for the first time."

Piper groaned and murmured in a low voice. "Oh my gods, don't even begin to make a list of your kinks. The Aphrodite cabin is filled with discussions of if you would rather wear leather or lace. And no I'm not talking about clothes."

Both of them were chuckling and before Nico could continue his teasing a voice pulled them out of their conversation.

"Now that his charges have been read we will move on to how you pledge to these accusations, Mr. Di Angelo." The judge at the front said raising her eyebrows almost daringly.

Annabeth didn't glare or look uncomfortable with all the attention but rather kept a professional posture and emotionless eyes. She stood up confidently and started talking in an even voice. "I assure you Honor, that Mr. Di Angelo is innocent to all of these false accusations. Actually, he is a victim of manipulation by Albus Dumbledore since he began his stay at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry."

The Italian turned his head to look at Annabeth with a confused stare. Almost immediately after she had finished speaking the whole room was filled with gasps of astonishment. Either they were looking at Annabeth with a disgusted glare or were gawking just surprised that she had said such a thing.

"On what grounds do you base these allegations, Miss?" One of the judges said on the far left asked. His glare evident making his blue eyes look sharp but it didn't compare to that of a demigod, of course.

"Let's address the accusation made towards my client." She said her grey eyes challenging anyone to interrupt her. "My client has never practiced the Dark Arts with any type of wand or under any circumstances. It is understandable that you may think so but in America, we use different spells than in the UK. Especially in Mr. Di Angelo's school which is way more advanced than most. For this, I call Mr.Chiron to the stand as a witness."

The doors of the room opened up and in all of its glory, Chiron was in his wheelchair with the rest of the seven behind him as well as Reyna and Will who threw me concerned glances.

"They just had to be drama queens about this," Nico murmured under his breath as he saw in a corner of his eye Percy, Jason and Leo pretend to flip their hair in a soap opera manner.

The sound of multiple whispers bounced around the room at seeing what they were wearing. They weren't wizarding clothes that's for sure but they weren't dressed full-on greek and roman either. Usually, Reyna would be in her purple toga while the others most of the time wore at least a bit of armor like a breastplate or a shield outside of camp if any monster attacked them. However, only some of them had arm cuffs as protection. Nevertheless, what made the wizards and witched hold their breath was the dangerous-looking swords and daggers each of them sported. All of them had their sword strapped on their belt with two daggers which you could see but Nico knew that they had more either on their jackets or boots.

Chiron looked indifferent to the hushed voices and pointing fingers, instead, he wheeled himself to the front of the room where the witness stand was. He stopped the wheelchair in front of it obviously deciding that it was too much the bother to actually go inside the booth.

"Hello," the centaur said in a friendly tone, all of those in the room ignorant of his true species aside from the demigods. "I am Chiron the headmaster of the school that Mr. Di Angelo attends to and I assure you that he hasn't by any means or any of my other students participated in the study of the Dark Arts. You see, we focus on the gifts that every student has instead of common knowledge of magic which we have found led us to very talented wizards and witches. For example, Miss Levesque if you will?"

Hazel took a step forward and her normal shy demeanor vanished instead she said in a poised voice. "I specialized in the study of Earth." Nico watched proudly as his sister raised her arms and made all kinds of precious gems appear in the center of the room; diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and more adorned the previous flat stone that laid before. The whole room gasped in surprise as they disappeared back into the Earths leaving no scar behind. Hazel smiled brightly and shyly retreated back to the group of demigods. Frank grinned at her softly before taking her hand and looking at Chiron as if nothing had happened.

Chiron's lips turned upward. "As you can see we make each student do what they prefer the most and work on that. Just like Mister Jackson who specializes in water," at the mention of his name Percy smirked smugly and made a ball of water multiplying it into dozens of them and proceed to drench Jason in it and with a snap of his fingers vanishing the water leaving the son of Jupiter dry again. "Or Mister Valdez who specializes in fire," Leo held both of his hands in front of him and made them create flames, then putting them back into fists and making the fire die down. "Or Mister Solace who specializes in the art of healing."

Will moved forward to one of the judges. He had a very prominent burn scar covering half of his face which seemed recent. The son of Apollo raised his hand slowly and asked, "May I?" The judge nodded not quite sure what he was going to do but curious enough. Will raised his hand and hovered it over the judge's face while whispering a quick prayer to his father and putting some of his own powers into it. He lowered it already feeling the effects of it healing. All of the people in the room watched in fascination as it stitched itself back together and new skin appeared leaving no scar behind. The judge touched his face shocked to find it smooth and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Thank you," the judges murmured. Will just nodded and smiled softly while taking his place with the demigods.

"I didn't know he could do that that fast," Piper murmured raising her perfectly trimmed eyebrows in surprise.

"Why do you think that I never have visible hickeys?" Nico said with a smirk.

Chiron started speaking once again and declared. "Now, that we have seen various demonstrations of the students in my school I guarantee you all that Nico didn't use Dark magic. He was using one of the talents we have taught him since he specializes in the study of shadows and death. While it is a somber topic to focus on it is what he prefers and excels in." Chiron wheeled himself back to the back of the room where his 'students' were.

Annabeth stood up once again slightly smirking. "We can clearly see that Nico did not make use of the Dark Arts or has ever. Therefore, this accusation is false," the judges looked at one another and nodded faintly agreeing that this was evidence enough to drop this charge. "Now on to the second accusation that Mr. Di Angelo has been unfairly put on trial for. His supposed alliance with You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters."

Annabeth sat down and Piper took her place charmingly smiling at the judges. "Nico Di Angelo couldn't have any form of alliance with these group of wizards since he hasn't even set foot in England ever in his life as for the fact that Muggle devices such as computers or phones were prohibited in Mr. Chiron's school, Olympus Academy. And an owl wouldn't have made it that far to the USA and back to London since it is after all only an animal." A judge seemed to open his mouth a moment to comment on the fact that they could have communicated in another form but before he could utter a world Piper continued talking. Her voice turned sweeter, softer but also more demanding indicating that she was charmspeaking. "This argument is correct and valid. It proves that Nico Di Angelo could have never formed an alliance with the Dark Side." The people in the room all turned into a bit of a hypnotized state. "Does it not?"

The judge who had his mouth opened before to talk had snapped it shut and lazily smiled while nodding in affirmation. The judge at the center shook her head a bit dazed and cleared her throat.

"Yes, well I suppose that those are fair arguments to both of Mr. Di Angelo's charges and now we will vote." All of them raised their wands and blue sparks flew around the room before settling in front of the judge who nodded as if seeing something in them. "It seems that the voting is unanimous and you have been cleared of all charges congratulations."

The demigods smirked smugly while Nico thanked Annabeth but instead of facing him, she started talking. "Your Honor, if you'll let me I would like to discuss the fact that my client is a victim of manipulation by Albus Dumbledore."

Some judges looked interested while the others rolled their eyes probably thinking that since Nico had already been proven innocent they should just leave it at that.

"And by why accounts do you base this allegation?" A redheaded judge at the right asked curiously.

"We have found paperwork that incriminates that Albus Dumbledore's reason to accept Nico Di Angelo at his school was because of his talents, particularly his focus on death. He wanted Mr. Di Angelo to raise his sister, Ariana, from death. This can be clearly shown-"

Suddenly the doors of the trial room opened dramatically and a figure dressed in complete black entered the room. His pale skin contrasting greatly with the color and his eyes maniacally surveying the people in the room. Besides him was a beautiful woman in a floral dress and golden hair in soft waves a concerning glance on her eyes. The man was livid.

"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR OF MY SON BEING ON TRIAL?!"


	21. Epilogue

Nico flinched at the sound of his dad's exclamation and (although he would never admit it) let out a high pitched squeak that made Piper and Annabeth turn to look at him weirdly with a raised eyebrow.

Hades' footsteps as he neared the judges were sleek and silent almost as if he were floating, which he probably was since his cloak covered them so no one would notice if we were not touching the ground. Persephone at seeing Nico let out a sigh of relief.

"Nico, my dear! Your father and I were so worried." Persephone said while taking in Nico's appearance frowning at the cuffs on Nico's hands. "What are those?! Who would dare put cuffs on you?" With a flick of her wrist, the cuffs released Nico's hands and he stretched his arms in front of him smiling slightly at the feeling.

"It's quite alright," Nico said chuckling at Persephone his voice turning softer at looking at the person who taught him how to play the piano, kept him company whenever he felt alone in the underworld and insisted that he eat properly whenever she saw him too skinny. Yes, his relationship with Persephone had definitely improved tons. "My innocence has been proven and I was about to be released anyway. Although I can't say that I miss those demonic contraptions on my wrists." He glared at the cuffs on the ground.

The wizards and witches in the room seemed to finally realize what was going on and one of the judges stood up abruptly. "Who are you people?!" the judge questioned accusingly. "Who are you to interrupt a formal trial being held at the British Ministry of Magic?!"

Before Hades could answer the rest of the demigods beside Nico shook themselves out of their stupor and bowed on one knee. Together they said as if rehearsed, "Lord Hades, Lady Persephone."

Hades looked too busy glaring at the judges to acknowledge them so Persephone raised her hands slightly and said, "Rise." All of them stood up again and a few took their places beside the gods protectively. After all, the safety of the gods comes first. It was embedded in their DNA. Except maybe when Percy stabbed Ares in the heel but that was a totally different situation.

Annabeth looks at the situation and tries to resolve it with her quick thinking. Standing up and looking at the judges she begins talking once again. "Your honor on behalf of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone I would like to apologize," she said making Hades turn around and opened his mouth to probably say that he wasn't sorry about anything but before he could voice his opinion Annabeth had resumed talking. "They both are Nico's parents and I'm sure you would understand that it is quite a shock to find out that your son transferred to a magical school and instead of receiving his education he is currently being questioned for being in alliance with a wizard who has terrorized the magical community and your son's headmaster was looking to exploit Nico's talents. I'm sure that Lady Persephone and Lord Hades will retreat to their seats since they understand that Nico will end up in a magical jail if they do not do so and he may not return back to camp."

Hades and Persephone understood the double meaning between Annabeth's words and nodded at her before going on to take the seats with the rest of the wizards which immediately parted like the sea and gave up their own seats at Hades' glare. The judges looked apprehensive but nodded to one another deciding to overlook the matter.

Annabeth sat back down and Piper stood up with a sweet smile. "Now onto the second matter at hand. We have various pieces of evidence as well as witnesses that prove Dumbledore's real motives for accepting Nico into his school." Pulling out various parchments she neared the judges' table and laid the papers on the center. "In here are various of the papers that we found on Dumbledore's personal journal explicitly stating that he wanted to abuse Nico's powers and talents to revive his sister which he killed in the past."

Numerous gasps of surprise were heard across the room. The judges' eyes widened at reading all the information in the parchments it was evident Dumbledore's ulterior motives.

Annabeth stood up once again facing the judges. "We also have witnesses such as Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape that will be willing to testify to Dumbledore's obsessive behavior with Nico."

Nico could only watch at the wizard's and witches' shocked expressions and those of disappointment. The Golden Trio sat on a corner of the room with their jaws hanging open not quite believing all this and trying to process it.

The main judge in the front shook her head from side to side. "It's okay Ms. Chase this is more than enough evidence to incriminate Albus Dumbledore but I don't understand what you want us to do. He died in the war there is no way for him to face any consequences."

Hades who was behind Nico grumbled under his breath. "Yeah right. I'll see that that man faces some consequences, all right."

"We just ask one thing of the Ministry," Annabeth said. "Let us all go. The students from Olympus Academy, Lady Persephone, Lord Hades, and Nico Di Angelo go. We will be gone. But you will in turn not look any further into any of the magic used by Nico in the war nor will you question Lady Persephone's and Lord Hades' titles or how they got here. Because, after all, it was the government's fault for not seeing the how headmaster of the only British magical school obsessed over one student and endangered many more. It's the least you could do."

For good measure, Piper stood up and said in what can only be described as charmspeaking, "You will let us go and won't question anything. Won't you?"

"Yes, of course," the main judge said. "It is after all fair."

Hade didn't need any more context he was getting out of here with his son, wife, Chiron, and the other demigods. No reason to stay in this disgustingly magical place. And he was gonna have a talk with Hecate about sending his son to places with awful fashion sense too, like gods, those robes were so out of season. Without further ado, he opened a portal made of shadows and all the demigods entered Nico being the last one he was about to enter too until he heard a voice.

"Wait, Nico!" Harry called out with Hermione and Ron beside him. "Are we going to see you again?"

"I don't know," Nico said. "But gods I hope not, no offense but all this magic thing is a little overwhelming."

And with that, the son of Hades was out. Never to be seen again in the magical world. At least not their world... but he did meet some others. Maybe it was time to visit Anubis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have decided to end it here because I really have no other ideas to exploit this. They already defeated Voldemort so technically his mission was over. Thank you all for those who stuck until the very end. I was thinking of doing other Nico crossovers like with the Egyptian thing, and other universes. If you have any idea on any fanfic you want me to write don't hesitate to contact me. Hope you liked it, have a great day, and stay safe!


End file.
